Fall For You
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: They had been team mates and nothing more. However, through time they began to be best friends, but will they ever be able to handle the one relationship that they had never thought would occur between them? Ino x Shika.
1. Ch 1 Prologue

**Fall For You**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

_A/N – __Hi everyone! I'd like to say that this is my first Ino x Shika fan fic ever and I wish you all enjoy it._

_(-)_

_Summary – They had been team mates and nothing more. However, through time they began to be best friends, but will they ever be able to handle the one relationship that they had never thought would occur between them? Romance/Comedy Ino x Shika._

The sound of an old man shuffling quickly side to side as he sprinkled holy water to purify the apprehensive couple can be heard resonating through out the gigantic room. His special traditional wedding garments which consisted with a white hakama and a red gi pants rustled as he moved on to sprinkling more holy water on everyone in the room.

At the corner of his eye, the infamous pineapple-head-strategist turned his head to face the young blonde woman beside him. A faint blush painted her porcelain cheeks at the sight of him. Nara Shikamaru had smiled a shy and gentle smile then turned to the priest's attention.

Before them, a mass of people smiled in happiness for the couple. The couple had shifted positions to face each other as they remain kneeling on the floor. Two hearts beating apprehensively during this magical moment in their lives. Traditionally the couple took a sip of the sweet and warm sake given to them before bowing low to the floor.

The old priest had moved on to another long ritual while Shikamaru resumed in gazing at the beautiful woman whom he will now be able to call his wife. The one person he will proudly admit his love for her. Yamanaka Ino sat still blushing every second that passed feeling the watchful dark eyes of her soon to be husband. Dressed in an all white silk kimono, her smooth blonde hair was tied up in an intricate fashion that seemed so beautiful yet so plain.

Ino smiled happily while the ceremony continued on. She finally averts her attention to the handsome young man in a traditional wedding robe recalling memories of the past. Never in her life had she thought this moment in which she had always dreamed about would ever come to life. Silently her smile widen as a tear of sheer joy slid from her watery blue eyes.


	2. Ch 2 Nara & Yamanaka Mothers Team Up

**Fall For You**

**Chapter 2 – Nara & Yamanaka Mother's Team Up!**

_A/N – I Do Not Own Ino x Shikamaru! I wish I did though (sigh)._

_By the way, the theme song for this fan fic is "Fall For You" by Second Hand Serenade. Man I love that song._

()

()

()

The many children stood straight in line from both sides of the shrine. The children were holding bells and jingling them over and over again. The double doors of the shrine opened up and a crowd of enthusiastic people walked out formally dressed and smiling gleefully. Sarutobi Asuma can be seen holding the hand of one ecstatic Kurenai as the couple stopped and posed for a camera man.

"Congratulations Asuma-sensei!" the beautiful blonde kunoichi Ino exclaimed.

"I can't believe it, you two are finally married!" Ino jumped for joy.

"Yeah and it's about time," Shikamaru said lazily. Kurenai blushed a shade of red as several others had congratulated the newly weds.

"So, when's the reception, I'm kinda getting hungry," Chouji said in anticipation.

Ino turned, "Chouji! It's Asuma-sensei's wedding and all you can think about is food?!"

Chouji only shook his head and held his tummy. "Relax you two, and don't worry Cho, we'll be at the reception soon," Shikamaru replied.

As soon as taking pictures and all the congratulations and best wishes were done the Ino-Shika-Chou squad had left to go to the reception.

Many people were laughing, socializing, eating, and dancing at the reception.

"Man, I can't wait til I get married," Ino sighed dreamily.

"Oh me too!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I wonder who you'll end up marrying Ten-chan," Sakura said slyly staring past Tenten at Rock Lee. Immediately Tenten blushed as soon as she turned around and spotted Lee. The group of girls giggled except for Tenten.

"But Ten-chan, you and Lee-san do look good together," Hinata suggested.

"Really?" Tenten looked hopeful.

"Yeah definitely!" the blonde haired kunoichi said standing up.

Suddenly the group of boys which consisted of Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and etc came to the girls table when the song that was playing in the background changed. The rest of the girls stood up and began to dance together as a group with the boys.

After a series of songs the group eventually separated dancing in pairs or returning to the tables. Sakura blushed a deep shade of red when Naruto swiftly took her hand and led her away from everyone else to dance with him. Tenten and Ino snickered at her as she was being pulled away from them by Naruto.

Hinata quietly left the dance floor with Kiba returning to the table. Tenten and Lee followed soon after.

It was traditional for the newly weds to go around the reception and thank their guests for attending their wedding. Asuma and Kurenai stopped at a table and happily said hi to the Yamanakas and the Naras.

"Congrats Asuma and Kurenai," Inoichi said giving Asuma a handshake.

"Thank you," Asuma blushed rubbing the back of his head. Yoshino looked around the room, "Dear, have you seen Shikamaru?"

Shikaku shook his head.

"Oh, I just saw him, he's at the dance floor with the rest of the kids," Kurenai said.

"Oh, thank you," She turned her head and finally found her son dancing happily with Ino. After a long pause, a grin formulated upon her face, "Yamanaka-san, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ino's mother gazed directly to where her daughter and Shikamaru was dancing. Soon a smile stretched from her cheeks as realization struck her in the face, "I think I do," she said mischievously.

Everyone among them stared at them skeptically; the two mothers quickly began "strategizing".

"This would be perfect!" Yamanaka-san exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I most definitely agree!" Yoshino said.

"I don't know," Shikaku cut in, "Neither of them will like this."

"I agree," Inoichi replied, "I mean our Ino-chan has only eyes on the Uchiha boy and Shikamaru no offense to you Shikaku and Yoshino, is plain lazy and would think that this is all troublesome.

This however did not falter the two mother's thoughts.

"This will be good for them both right Kurenai?" the two determined mothers turned their attention to Kurenai. "Uh…." Kurenai scratched the side of her cheek.

"Right Asuma?" Asuma only grinned and excused him and Kurenai for they had to meet and greet "other guests".

"Well it's all up to you both if you ask me, but Inoichi and I are just warning you that this plan of yours won't be easy."

"That's alright! We have this all covered right Mrs. Nara?"

Shikamaru's mother nodded with full confidence.

()

()

()

Once last song was played before the reception ended. Several couples gathered at the dance floor as the song "First Love" by Utada Hikaru played warming up the hearts of the couples dancing.

Ino enthusiastically pulled Shikamaru's arm, "Hey Mr. Nara may I have this final dance," she laughed heartily.

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome."

Ino smiled happily and slowed danced with the pineapple head strategist. Her hands rested on his shoulders as his arm lightly wrapped around her waist. Ino hummed the song; her parents danced trying to get near the young teens dancing. Shika's parents had danced their way beside the Yamanaka's the mothers smiled slyly with a twinkle in their eyes as they continued to gaze smugly at their kids. The two fathers sighed but continued to dance with their loving wives.

Oh how much fun this would be to hitch Shikamaru and Ino together both mothers thought deeply in their head.


	3. Ch 3 What?

**Fall For You**

**()**

**Chapter 3 – What?**

_A/N – I honestly don't know the name of Ino's mother so I'm just going to make up one sorry guys but if anyone happens to know please tell me. Thank you very much. (-)_

()

()

()

The white vase adorn with sakura petals painted on the surface of it fell to the floor shattering into a million pieces. Ino stared incredulously at her mother's all knowing face.

"Mom, are you feeling okay?" Ino asked swiftly reaching for her mother's forehead. It didn't seem like Mrs. Yamanaka was sick. In fact Kaoru Yamanaka had swatted her daughter's hand from her forehead.

"No! Ino I'm very serious about this."

"But," Ino's mother reached over gathering the shattered pieces of the vase and cut the blonde teen off, "Ino, just give it a chance. You are nearing your eighteenth birthday and it's about time you think about settling down."

"But mom! I'm not ready to settle down and even if I was, of all people why Shikamaru?"

Kaoru immediately got up, "Shikamaru is a wise boy and he is a fine man. His family is also close with us so you won't have any problem living with them. He will be a good husband for you."

Seeing that her mother was very serious about this Ino released a sigh of frustration, "Ugh, fine do whatever you want but I'm not marrying that lazy ass."

"Ino!" her mother raised her voice telling her daughter to watch her use of vulgar language.

"I'm going out for a walk," Ino announced exiting the flower shop hastily trying to avoid anyone that would stop to talk to her.

Her mind ran with several thoughts. She wasn't ready to love again. She was most definitely not ready to settle down. Ino held her breath and shut her eyes. Didn't her mother see that she was still recovering from her recent break up with Sasuke? She hated this. She never wanted to marry unless she knew she truly loved the person she would spend the rest of her life with.

The thought of marrying Shikamaru was rather outrageous. In speaking of Shikamaru Ino saw the lazy pineapple head shadow user heading directly towards her with a rather intrigue expression written upon his face. As soon as he stood before her they both opened their mouth, "We need to talk."


	4. Ch 4 How It Began

**Fall For You**

**()**

**Chapter 4 – How It Began**

_A/N –Sorry for making my chapters so short well be happy now cause this chapter is rather long!(-)_

()

()

()

"Mom! C'mon we're going to be late!" Little Ino squealed pulling her mother's hand dragging her to the gates of the Academy.

Kaoru smiled, "Ino slow down don't worry we'll make it."

Ino pouted when her father lifted her onto his shoulders, "Ready for your first day of school my little princess?"

Ino waved her arms above her head, "Yes daddy!"

As soon as the three of them entered the school grounds Yoshino walked towards Kaoru, "Kaoru!" she waved, "Look dear the Yamanakas are here."

Shikaku walked over to his wife and the Yamanakas with his hands in his pocket with Shikamaru in tow. Inoichi gently put Ino down and began talking to Shikaku.

"Daddy! Who are they?" Ino asked curiously.

"This is the Nara family. Uncle Shikaku here is my best friend. That is his wife Auntie Yoshino and this little boy here is their son Shikamaru."

Yoshino smiled kindly to Ino, "Hello there, you must be Ino-chan."

Ino cutely grinned happily, "Hi nice to meet you Auntie Yoshino!"

"Your daughter is so adorable," Yoshino gushed to Kaoru and Inoichi.

Beside Shikaku, Shikamaru yawned and kicked a pebble. As the four adults were engaged with their laughter and conversation, Ino walked over to Shikamaru. Shikamaru faced her, "What?"

Like a ball of energy Ino tagged Shikamaru, "Tag your it!"

Shikamaru looked at her as if she grew an extra head.

"C'mon! Don't you know how to play? You're supposed to chase me!"

She dashed away looking back at him. Shikamaru murmured something that looked like "troublesome" and ran toward Ino.

Not too far Kaoru grinned, "It seems like Shikamaru and Ino are getting along very well with each other."

"Yes I agree," Yoshino said.

The adults continued to watch the two children run around carefree without ever so much to worry. Shikamaru had caught up to Ino and pushed out his hands to tag her. While he was closing in Ino tripped on a rock, grabbed Shikamaru and together they went tumbling down. Ino sniffed and soon her eyes began to water.

Shikamaru who was underneath her gently put his hand on her back and began to rub it. Soon her tears dissipated and their parents quickly ran to the near-to-tears Ino asking her if she was alright. Ino brushed her tears away and stared straight at Shikamaru.

Once Ino had calmed down completely Iruka began calling in the students.

"Okay Ino, take care alright? Behave yourself and don't give Iruka-sensei a hard time," Kaoru said fixing Ino's hair.

"Okay mommy!"

Yoshino turned to Shikamaru with a happy face, "Behave okay? And please participate and make friends in school."

"Okay, how twoblesome this is," Shikamaru said stifling a small yawn.

The two children headed to where Iruka was lining up the other children and entering the school. Out of nowhere Ino held Shikamaru's hand and walked silently with him. Shikamaru gazed at her strangely but left it alone. Soon he held her hand back and just kept on walking forward holding Ino's hand.

P

P

P

Ino burst out in the middle of class wailing. Kiba had done it again. He ruined Ino's dress by spilling juice on it. Kiba glared at the wailing girl in front of him. Ino threw the empty juice box at Kiba's head. Then on cue, Shikamaru stood up and walked over to where Ino was. Ino ran to Shikamaru and hugged him. Shikamaru took a paper towel and started trying to get rid of the stain on her dress.

"Calm down you twoblesome girl. It's only a stain it will come off after you wash it," Shikamaru said trying to pry off the little blonde girl that was hugging him and balling her eyes out.

This was a common thing for Shikamaru. Everyday something would happen to Ino and he would always be the one she would run to. Shikamaru thought it was troublesome for her to always go after him, but deep down inside he was happy that she needed him. He smiled in his head at the thought of Ino needing him.

"All better now," he said to her. Her wails seemed to have ceased and became only little sniffs here and there.

Just a little ways from them both their parents caught sight of what had happened. This relationship between Ino and Shikamaru is heading in a wonderful direction the parents thought as they went on watching the two kids play with each other until their parents came to pick them up.

P

P

P

No one could ever separate the two best friends. Although many would say Chouji was Shikamaru's best friend, Ino and him had gone way back even before Chouji. However, after Ino had her first brush with love things began to change. Somewhere along their lives she became obsessed with her looks and began to drift away from the Shadow Jutsu user.

Ino remained laying on the grass staring straight up at the sky. Beside her Shikamaru had his eyes closed contemplating deeply on what was going on.

"What ever happened to us?" Ino asked reminiscing on the times they were once best friends before things changed.

"Like I would know."

"Well you should!" Ino shut her eyes once again feeling the cool breeze flow about. She opened her eyes to meet his dark ones staring directly at her. Her face heated up, "Are you considering what you're mom told you?"

"Troublesome," was all she can get from him.

Ino sighed she never knew that she would ever remember how it began. How the two of them became best friends. It was such a distant memory. It gave her goose bumps for suddenly recalling such memories of the past.

'Best friends' that was all they'll ever be, she thought and there were no exceptions, none what so ever.


	5. Ch 5 Changes

**Fall For You**

**3**

**Chapter 5 – Changes**

_A/N – Yay! Chapter 5 is here and ready to go!!_

3

3

3

"Oh my god is that Sasuke?" a raven haired girl gasped.

"No way, oh my god you're right it is Sasuke!" another girl replied.

Through the other side of the door, students began to file into the classroom as the new school year commenced. Ino came in stomping into the classroom scolding Shikamaru once again for his lazy nature and underestimating the female power. All talk about Sasuke swiftly flew about the room. Shikamaru walked past Ino and passively sat in his seat approximately the third row from the front of the class.

Ino quickly ran up the row yelling at Shikamaru, "Hey! Shika don't you ignore me! I'm not done speaking with you –

As Shikamaru looked up to retort Ino crashed right into a person and fall openly into their arms. Ino looked up to see who she had accidentally bumped into, a blush formed her cheeks, and her eyes slowly widen.

Cold onyx eyes stared right at her as she was being held by this emotionless angel. The classroom suddenly became quiet as several anxious eyes watched Ino being held by the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

Much to her surprise her cheeks warmed up and suddenly she was speechless. Shikamaru stared irritatingly at Sasuke but didn't make any remarks about the sudden closeness Sasuke had with Ino. If anything Ino's heart began to beat faster and faster with every second that passed.

Sasuke hadn't said anything. He only held onto her then lightly pushed her aside and sat in his seat beside the window staring deeply outside as if nothing had happened. Suddenly the uncomfortable silence passed and whispers from the students rose.

Ino silently sat in her seat beside Shikamaru trying to relax. Since the summer, she had never thought about how attractive Sasuke was. Why didn't she see how beautiful this stoic looking boy was? Then it suddenly clicked. Of course she wouldn't notice, because she never really paid any attention to anyone in her class let alone her school except for her best friend Sakura and her other best friend Shikamaru.

Never in her mind had she ever thought that Sasuke was ever that attractive. Suddenly her mind drifted away as day dreams of her and Sasuke together filled her mind. Shikamaru looked at Ino vexed at how one boy could suddenly make her change her attitude. His dark eyes drifted off to the back of Sasuke. For some reason, he felt that there was an aura within Sasuke that was dangerous and unyielding. What ever it was Ino better watch herself, he silently thought glancing back at the apprehensive blonde beside him.

3

3

3

A hand waved in front of her face then finally she shook her head trying to return to reality, "Huh?"

Shikamaru sighed irritated once again, "I asked if we're still on for tonight?"

For a second Ino had no idea what Shikamaru was talking about until she remembered that they had discussed to go out and chill at the hill near by his home to go out star gazing until dawn. Ino mentally smacked herself how could she totally forget about what they had planned.

"Uh yeah sure," she replied.

Shikamaru continued to stare at her even though he wouldn't admit it he was worried about his blonde best friend.

"Are you okay Ino?"

"Yeah! I'm totally fine. Why?"

"Cause it took me about five times to ask you the same question, you barely eat lunch anymore, you never really talk or shout at me, and you've had this far away look as if you're scared yet content," Shikamaru knew the answer to his question but he rather hear it from her. It surely had something to do with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Really? Wow, I never noticed. Sorry Shika, but yeah I'm still on for tonight," silently Ino wished she would be able to spend the whole night star gazing with Sasuke rather than her handsome pineapple head shaped buddy.

Shikamaru only watched her return to her fantasy world and sighed once again aggravated with her behavior.

As the day went on, Shikamaru quietly walked up to the grassy hill where he and Ino always hung out till dawn. It was somewhat still early, he decided to just sit down and wait for Ino to come. The night felt so long, but only an hour went by which soon turned into hours. Shikamaru got up from his laying position thinking where the heck Ino was. It was already pitched black outside and she has yet to arrive at the hill.

His first thought was that she probably had to do something for her parents but then his mind thought about the possibility that she might have forgotten. He wasn't too surprised if she forgot, after all her whole character had changed since the incident with Sasuke. Then another thought struck him, what if neither of that happened and she was possibly in trouble. She might be getting hurt this right second while he sat there watching the stars, relaxing. The thought about Ino in danger somewhat frightened him. As soon as he came up with a conclusion, Shikamaru quickly stood up and went to go search for her. Before he took one step someone had took hold of his hand. Shikamaru slowly turned around and stood face to face with an exhausted Ino. His hand unconsciously traveled up from her wrist to her shoulder then to her face, placing the palm of his hand to her cheek. Ino leaned into this hand and shut her eyes, "I'm sorry Shika, something happened and I couldn't just avoid it."

Shikamaru only nodded and went to resume his position on the grassy field. Her silky hair splayed around the grass and on his arm as he felt the weight of Ino's head lying on his now crossed arms. His head lay flat on the palms of his hands. Ino leaned her forehead on his chest and snuggled up beside Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lifted his head to see that she had already fallen asleep from exhaustion. He gently sat up careful not to disturb Ino from her sleep and slowly laid her head on his lap as he stroke her hair. He shifted his head upward staring at the night sky. The stars glittered and scattered everywhere in the sky.

"Troublesome Ino, where have you been lately?" he asked knowing she wouldn't answer for sleep had already taken toll on her.


	6. Ch 6 Worry

**Fall For You**



**Chapter 6 – Worry**

_A/N –Man that last chapter really got to me. Oh well must keep updating!!_

3

3

3

Sakura squealed at the top of her lungs in her head as Iruka announced her being partnered with Sasuke and Naruto… well mostly for Sasuke. Ino stared blankly at the pink haired kunoichi three rows below her. A vein popped on her temple as the urge to strangle her best no wait ex-best friend smiles gleefully. Ino can feel her heart race erratically with anger. Sakura turned her head slowly yet menacingly and smirked.

Being the type of girl she is, Ino dared not to make a scene and only smiled as if accepting defeat. As the day went on Sakura tried to get up all in Ino's face showing off her team mate. With each minute passing by Ino lost all resistance in strangling Sakura. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Once the day ended Ino quickly got up from her seat and tried to run home only to bump yet again into the handsome sharingan user.

Cold eyes stared at her waiting for her to squeal or faint in his arms like every other girl had done once they got at least in three feet radius near Sasuke. Surprisingly nothing happened. This made the Uchiha lift a brow expecting the blonde to annoy the hell out of him. A faint blush formed across her cheeks as she tried to say something to him, "….uh Sss sorry."

Ino quickly gathered herself together, bowed, and made a turn to leave. Sasuke stood there still staring blankly at where Ino had once stood vexed by the fact that nothing had happened.

3

3

3

Ino ran back to the flower shop as fast as she could avoiding any familiar face that would have recognized her and question her stealth movement towards the flower shop. She silently shut the door and slid down from it. Taking in a deep breath she berated herself for her cowardly behavior in front of the Uchiha, "Yeah real smooth Ino, real smooth," she sighed.

Deciding that now wasn't the time to be thinking about such thoughts, Ino went directly to the back to tend to the flowers in her family's shop. There was a ringing sound as the door to the flower shop opened.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower shop how may I help you?" Ino politely asked turning around.

A light blush formed once again on her face as she came face to face with Sasuke. Sasuke in her flower shop? Now there was something wrong with that picture she thought. Ino hesitantly put the flower she was holding a few seconds ago down. Sasuke walked up to her staring at her yet again not saying anything. The silence began to get on Ino's nerves, "Um…. Is there anything you need?"

"Why aren't you loud?" he finally spoke.

"Uh… what?" she asked confused.

"Why don't you react like the other girls?"

Why hadn't she reacted like the other girls she thought? If anything, she usually acted obnoxiously loud and acting really stupid whenever there was a guy she liked a lot present beside her. So why was Sasuke any different? While Ino was deep in thought she didn't realize how close his face had gotten to her. She finally returned to reality to meet the tip of his nose meeting hers. She gulped at the closeness between them.

Sasuke sensed that that was making her uncomfortable and moved back. Ino wished he hadn't moved back but knew he needed to. Once he moved back Ino swallowed up any shyness in her and asked "Is there anything I can do to help you Sasuke-kun?"

A blush formed on Sasuke's cheeks, "…are you free tonight?"

Ino blinked, "Uh no. I mean yeah! Yeah I am!"

Sasuke only nodded, "I'll meet you at the bridge tonight at 7pm," was all he said. He then turned around and walked towards the flower shop door. He didn't turn around all he did was open the door and left the shop. Ino stood there staring at the door trying to register what had happened.

Omg, Sasuke-kun just asked me out tonight, she thought.

She didn't know whether this was all a dream or if it was truly happening. A smile formed across her lips as she went back to work on caring for the flowers in the shop with a new and happy mood.

Dark gray eyes shut themselves. A deep breath was exerted as the pale arms unfolded themselves and hung loose beside their legs. Shikamaru watched the Sharingan user walk away from the shop as his back leaned against the glass window of the Yamanaka Flower Shop contemplating on what had just happened.

Shikamaru held a white rose in his hand. He silently gazed at the rose and sighed lazily. He took one last look at the now more than happy than ever Ino and released the white rose from his fingers. As he walked away from the front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop without ever so much of a glance back at the shop, the rose slowly fell to the ground landing with a soft thud.

Ino quickly put a halt into what she was doing and quickly ran outside the shop. She looked around, "Strange, I thought I heard someone," she said to herself. Before going back in she looked down and saw a beautiful white rose lying right in front of her feet. Ino slowly picked up the white rose. Her heart froze in place, "Shikamaru…" she whispered reading the small tag attached to the rose by a blue ribbon.

_Ino,_

_Cheer up; I don't like seeing you sad._

_Shika._

3

3

3

Ino's eyes flew open. The morning rays of the sun shown throughout her bedroom. Her face grew warm at the memory she recalled. She knew that everyone thought Shikamaru was nothing but a lazy strategist, but no one knew him like she did. She knew that when he felt like it, Shikamaru can be sweet. This is one of the things that she and only she was able to see for Shikamaru would never reveal this side of him to anyone. The thought made her smile.

She shared a special friendship with him but there was always that one thought that stopped her. Was she really ready for marriage?


	7. Ch 7 Forest

**Fall For You**



**Chapter 7 – Forest**

_A/N – I do not own InoxShika, I wish I did. Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem to much like the actual Chunin exam but hey I tried my best._

3

3

3

Ino paced back and forth waiting for Anko to begin the task. Shikamaru yawned and rubbed his eye. Beside them Chouji held a bag of chips, munching away when Anko suddenly stopped talking and yelled, "Alright enough talking. Your task begins now!!"

At once, Shikamaru became wide awake. His group and him immediately went straight into the woods. This was crucial, they needed to get the scrolls that were scattered and bring them to the center of the woods. He looked around and noticed all the other shinobi teams had jumped into the vast forest just as they had. As usual his train of thought began to trail on, repeating how troublesome this was.

"Hey Shika, what's your plan?" Ino asked while jumping from tree to tree.

"We'll stay hidden and when we see another team with a scroll we'll attack. Ino use your mind transfer jutsu while I hold them with my shadow jutsu. Then Chouji will head on and use his jutsu to knock them out," he said while planning other alternatives in his mind incase his plan didn't work.

Ino and Chouji only nodded and kept traveling further and further into the forest. Ino thought about many things that would happen to them.

Oh no, will I be able to see Sasuke again? She thought fearing she might die in this part of the Chunin exams. Her heart raced at the thought of not being able to see Sasuke again when suddenly they came across another shinobi team. Just like the plan, Ino got in position and waited for Shikamaru to use his shadow jutsu.

As soon as he activated it she went ahead and used her mind transfer on the blonde female before her. Then Chouji went into action and made his body expand. He rolled into a ball and went head straight for the other team. Once Ino left the girl's body, all three of their opponents fell unconscious. Shikamaru casually picked up the scroll and they resumed in going forward into the forest looking for another team with a scroll.

3

3

3

A whole day and a half passed as Ino trudged along the dirt ground of the forest. She breathed in heavily thinking if she'll ever get out of the stupid forest. The forest was beginning to irritate her. In the corner of his eye, Shikamaru could tell that Ino wanted out on this task. He quietly sat beside her and rubbed her back. Ino smiled tiredly. At least she wasn't alone she thought. She shook her head, no she had to keep going otherwise Sasuke will be disappointed in her for her weakness. Plus she had to beat Sakura. She couldn't quit just yet.

Ino stood up with new found determination, "Hey we should get going now."

Beside her Shikamaru and Chouji nodded. The three of them jumped onto a tree and continued on to their task.

After a few hours of searching they hid behind a bush however in front of them they saw a few people. Naruto had just passed out and beside him Sakura was bruised all over. Suddenly Ino's eyes widen, "Sasuke," she whispered.

Ino would have gone and helped Sakura and her team but her legs were trembling. There was something different with Sasuke. His eyes seemed filled with such an evil aura. Then she noticed something. There was a marking on the side of his neck. It looked like three black water droplets. Where did he get that she thought.

She continued to watch. Sasuke had lost his sanity and soon his body became covered with black markings all over his face and arms. The person he was fighting smiled maliciously.

"Sasuke no!" Sakura screamed trying to stand up.

Sasuke took one step. His chakra increasing as the wind grew fiercer blowing things everywhere.

Sweat dripped from Shikamaru trying to plan something out to help the other team. Obviously something wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to be part of the exam. If he didn't think of something now there would be a high possibility that all six of them would die. He looked to his right and saw the distressed look on Ino's face.

His heart sped up. He needed to come up with a plan now before his team would get hurt, before Ino would get hurt. For some reason his heart pained him, not because of the situation but because Ino was watching Sasuke with utmost worry and fear.

Shikamaru shook his head. Now is not the time to be thinking about such thoughts like that. He had to formulate a plan to somehow protect everyone there.

Sasuke release a scream and the area around them shook; the leaves on the trees rustled loudly and viciously, the ground vibrated, the wind picked up and flew about dangerously, and the tense air filled up with an evil aura.

Ino felt like she couldn't breathe. She had to do something she didn't know what. Finally she jumped out of the green bush and ran towards Sakura holding on to her trying to help her stand still and not collapse on the ground.

"Ino?" Sakura gasped unaware that she was there.

"Sakura, can you stand?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded. Slowly Ino helped Sakura stand up.

Shikamaru cursed, "Ino…" he ran behind the two girls backing them up incase something happened. Chouji remained behind the bushes and watched everyone in front of him struggling to remain on the ground and not being blown away from the harsh wind.

Sasuke screamed and lifted up his arms. He prepared to do a deadly attack when Sakura bolted up and pushed away from Ino's grasps. Ino watched everything happen in slow motion. Sakura dashed to Sasuke tears streaming down her cheeks. Soon her arms opened up wide and enveloped the sharingan user within her warm embrace.

"No Sasuke stop! This isn't you! You don't kill. Stop Sasuke….stop," her voice screamed which turned into whispers. Sakura held Sasuke tight in her arms, pressing her forehead on his back. Sasuke's eyes widen in realization and the redness of his eyes disappeared and turned back into black. The wind stopped blowing about and Ino watched Sasuke and Sakura with sadness.

That should have been her there holding Sasuke – not Sakura.


	8. Ch 8 I Love You Sasuke

**Fall For You**



**Chapter 8 – I Love You Sasuke**

_A/N – Been a very long time since I posted! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Before you all read, I do not own anything Naruto except this story. Also I took a part from the episode that Sasuke leaves Konoha. The dialogue between him and Sakura are solely from the same episode where she tries to stop him. Credits all go to the actual writer, translator, and script writer. Thank you very much; I hope you enjoy this chapter._

3

3

3

She gracefully walked the halls of her ninja academy trying to keep her balance without tripping or falling out of nowhere. Her blonde hair swayed behind her as she walked to her former class room. Ino slid the classroom door to the right and entered her homeroom. The feeling of the classroom was empty and cool. Her blue eyes wandered about the quiet room and silently walked to her former seat.

She smiled at the thought of how she had a perfect view of Sasuke. Now that the Chunin exams are over her team and just about everyone in her class no longer went to school but worked as a full time ninja. Ino gazed out at the window and saw that the bright fiery leaves mixed with green were falling. Winter was coming soon.

After sitting and reminiscing about her school days, Ino stood up and went to the hospital. It was about time she went to visit him.

3

3

3

The pulsating of her heart rapidly increased as Ino drew closer and closer to room D407. She gulped and squeezed the simple white carnations in her hand and took a deep breath. As soon as she was about to slide the door open, the door opened itself and she was now faced to face with Sasuke. Onyx eyes clashed with her blue ones. A faint blush spread through out her pale cheeks.

"Uh…Hi Sasuke-kun," she said trying not to stutter.

Sasuke's hard eyes soften, he didn't say anything but let her in the room.

"So…um how are you feeling?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"….." was all she got.

Ino sighed, Sasuke would speak to her eventually she thought. For the time being, she would just wait for him patiently until he's comfortable being around her. She sat down on a chair beside his bed and watched him walk to his hospital bed on crutches.

Neither of them said anything but just sat and remained quiet.

3

3

3

As the days flew by the endearing silence between the Sharingan user and Ino decreased to slowly fade away, Ino opened the hospital door peering in to search for Sasuke. To her surprise the room was empty. She walked in the spacious room and turned to shut the door. As soon as she turned around her heart jumped from her chest for Sasuke stood awfully close to her bending his head down to take a good look at her.

Ino's heart beat quickly at their closeness, "You scared the hell out of me don't do that!"

Sasuke smirked and twirled a strand of her hair on his finger. He drew closer to her and took a whiff of her hair. He loved doing this. Sasuke would always find a way to tease her or get near her. Ino didn't mind, in fact she loved doing these little sweet gestures with Sasuke.

"Sorry, I can't help it," he said.

She grinned, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really, I wonder what that would be," Sasuke stared at the bundle in her arms.

"Are you hungry?" Ino pulled the bedside table and put the large bundle on top of it. She removed the cloth and opened the cover. As soon as the top came off Sasuke's mouth watered.

"I'm not hungry, I'm starving," he openly admitted.

It amazes Ino up to this day how Sasuke's personality changes when he's with other people to when he's together with her alone. Even though she promised Sasuke she wouldn't tell anyone about their secret relationship, she was happy. In her mind she wouldn't have it any other way. Her attention came back to reality when Sasuke stuck his chopsticks full of rice in her mouth. Ino blinked and turned her head to him. He smiled and told her to chew.

"You should eat more, you're too thin," he stated.

"You don't like my size?"

"…too skinny…it's not good for you," he replied chewing his food in between

She only nodded. She wished they could act more like this whenever they were out in public, but for some reason Sasuke didn't want anyone knowing that they were going out. She asked him several times why but his only answer was that he wasn't used to public display of affection and preferred if they don't hold hands or any of that in public. She sighed at the thought and watched him to eat.

Once they both finished eating Ino's bento, they both lay silently on the small hospital bed passing time in each other's arms. As usual, Sasuke had a habit of playing with her hair and she drew circles around his tummy. After a few blissful moments, Ino lifted her head and pushed her lips to his. Savoring this moment Ino felt her cheeks warm up. She pulled away blushing with her eyes closed.

Sasuke stared at her calmly yet surprised. That had been their first kiss. A trail of thoughts ran through his mind yet he smiled slowly.

Ino opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at him, "I love you Sasuke," she said breathlessly. Sasuke didn't take a minute to say anything. He only took her in his arms and replied, "I love you too."

3

3

3

This was the most enchanting moment Ino had ever felt. She wouldn't have it any other way. Walking in town returning to her wonderful home she passed by several people she knew. Many of them stared at her strangely for she walked the streets smiling goofily and laughing like an idiot. You can't blame a girl when she's in love. Ino had not paid any attention to those that were laughing and pointing at her. Life was sweet was all she would say and think.

As soon as she got home she saw her parents sitting in the living room, "Ino, where have you been? Do you not know how late it is?"

Her parents were furious with her, and then she saw in the corner of her eye Shikamaru.

Shit, her mind cussed. She completely forgot about her mission with Shikamaru. Ino silently sat in the living room with everyone else, "I'm so sorry, I was so busy that I forgot –

"Yeah, I'm sure you did, but it doesn't matter because both Chouji and I got the mission done. Goodnight," Shikamaru said mumbling as he greeted good night to the Ino's parents. Kaoru watched her daughter angrily then frowned. What happened was done and that couldn't be altered. In a matter of seconds an important thought came to Kaoru's mind, and that was the relationship between her daughter and the Nara boy.

This wasn't good, Kaoru thought. If Shikamaru is angry with her daughter then their chances of ever being together will be over. Kaoru sighed, "What could you be possibly be doing that's taking you a long time to come home everyday?" she asked rubbing the side of her head irritated.

Ino said nothing and Kaoru sighed again, "Well whatever it is you better get your act together because your behavior young lady is affecting everyone not just you," with that said Kaoru stood up and walked upstairs to bed followed by Inoichi.

Ino sighed, she wanted to tell her parents exactly what was going on but she made a promise to Sasuke that she wouldn't say anything about their relationship. Not in the mood to do anything else, Ino went directly to her room and lay on her bed hoping to just sleep everything off. Even so, a smile was brought to her face; she and Sasuke had finally kissed and confessed that they loved each other. That was all she needed and she was happy for that.

3

3

3

Shikamaru jumped from tree to tree with sheer speed but only to stop at the entrance of the village. In the darkness of the peaceful night thoughts raced through his brain. He tried to grasp every scene he witnessed. He knew about Sasuke and Ino. He knew that they have been together for a while. He also knew that Ino had officially confessed to Sasuke about her true feelings. Shikamaru's heart clenched in pain, he would never admit it but he was a bit jealous. He was attracted to Ino but he didn't believe that it would pain him this much to know that she now belonged to Sasuke.

Couldn't she see that there was something about Sasuke that wasn't right? Couldn't she see that if she ever needed anyone to take care of her or love her, he himself was standing in front of her very own eyes? Couldn't she tell that she and Sasuke aren't made for each other and that she's wasting her time on a low life like the Uchiha boy?

Flash backs of when he went to go track her down to tell her that they had a mission together haunted him like a curse that could never be broken. Tsunade had told him to retrieve Ino and head on to the mission with her. He was looking forward to going on this mission with her until he was told that she was visiting hospital room D407.

As soon as he got on to the fourth floor he slightly opened the door only to see the beautiful blonde girl lip locked with the Uchiha. His heart tightened. Shikamaru was aware that he always had an interest in her but he would never admit it fully that he would ever love her but even so the feelings like, love, and attraction, are all the same. Once he saw what he didn't want to see his heart cracked.

"Troublesome," he uttered roughly.

Shikamaru quietly decided he would go for a walk when suddenly he heard two familiar voices.

At first he couldn't tell who it was for it was late in the night until he drew nearer to the two figures.

_**(A/N – I'm sorry to interrupt at this point but I'd like to just say that from here, all of the dialogue in this part is actually from the anime until it gets to the part that says "Sakura. Thank you.")**_

"What are you doing here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" the masculine voice asked.

"In order to leave the village, you have to take this road," the voice of a female replied calmly.

"Go home and sleep."

Shikamaru drew closer and quietly hiding behind one of the trees right above the two. As the two people came closer to his view his breathing quieted down. What was Sakura doing with Sasuke so late at night? Why is he out of the hospital? Then it clicked to him, he was going to go after Orochimaru, why else would he pack his bag and head towards the entrance of the village.

Sasuke silently and emotionally walked passed Sakura. A tear slid down her cheek, "Why?"

"Why won't you say anything to me?" she asked turning around to face him.

"Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything –?

"Why do I have to tell you?" Sasuke asked beginning to feel annoyed with her bombarding him with questions.

Without ever so much of turning around to face the now tearful Sakura, "I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time."

"You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun. Do you remember? When we became genin… The day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, weren't you?"

A flash back of the past played through their minds as Shikamaru continued to watch them in silence.

"I don't remember," Sasuke spoke.

Sakura dropped her head, "That's right. That was a long time ago. But it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was awful, but… but… even so … it was fun!"

She took a deep breath, "I now about what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one… neither you… nor me…"

"I know that."

"Eh?"

"I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together… it's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. Despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose. I can't be like you or Naruto."

"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I know that very well, so much that it hurts! I have family and friends. But… if you leave, for me… to me, it's the same thing as being alone!"

"From this point on, new paths will start."

Sakura took a step closer, "I… I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! I would do anything for you! That's why… I beg you! Please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why… please, stay here with me… if that is not possible, please take me with you…" Sakura held her hands to her chest as the river of tears fell from her green eyes revealing nothing but heart ache and grief.

Sasuke turned around, "After all this, you're still annoying," once again he turned around to walk away. From above Shikamaru was trying to register everything in his mind as he continued to watch the two members of team seven speak to each other.

"Don't go!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, she quickly ran towards Sasuke who was now walking away, "If you go, I will scream out loud and…"

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her. Sakura gasped, "Sakura, thank you."(1)

Sakura whipped around and grabbed onto Sasuke, "You're annoying…but that's why I love you Sakura."

Sakura's tearful eyes widen as Sasuke inched closer to her face. Soon the team mates were lip locked, "You're the only one I ever loved, but my revenge comes first."

"Sasuke…no please don't go!"

Sasuke grinned, "Wait for me," he reached for her hand. Sakura's eyes shook, her hands trembled holding onto Sasuke trying to keep him there, "I love you Sakura."

Sasuke lifted his hand and hit her hard. Sakura stared at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, I love you too…."

Sakura's eyes closed and she fell forward. Sasuke carried her body to a bench and laid her head on his lap as he sat. He stroked her hair tucking strands behind her tiny ear.

"Wait for me… I'll come back to you and only you, not Ino, not anyone else. Just for you Sakura."

Sasuke swiftly laid her down fully and took one last glance at Konoha before taking off. As if on cue, Shikamaru quickly jumped out of the tree fist clenched tightly in anger. Although he wouldn't admit it, he felt for Sakura, but even more, he felt for Ino. The bastard just told Ino that he loved her and only her and now he tells her best friend that he only loved her and not Ino.

Shikamaru went after Sasuke; he needed to catch him otherwise whatever Sasuke decides will endanger Konoha. As soon as he left the entrance of the village Shikamaru lost sight of Sasuke and lost his trail.

"Damn it," he cursed he would have to report this to Tsunade but first, he had to check up on Ino. Various strategies were formulating in his mind. How was he going to tell her what he saw? He came to her window and watched her sleep. For once he hesitated.

Shikamaru knew he'll have to tell her, but watching her angelic features got the better of him. He couldn't tell her, not now. He wouldn't be able to bare seeing her in a painful state. He turned to go back home when suddenly the window opened,

"Shikamaru…."

3

3

3

3

3

_**Hey everyone! I would like to just clear things up.**_

_**This scene and all the dialogue between Sakura and Sasuke are real and I took it from that episode where Sasuke decides to leave and Sakura confesses her feelings to him. All thanks to those who had translated the Japanese dubbed version into English subtitles. Also thank you YouTube for allowing a user to upload the clip I got the dialogue from.**_

_**Thank you everyone for reading this very long chapter.**_


	9. Ch 9 Sasuke Loves Sakura

**Fall For You**



**Chapter 9 – Sasuke Loves Sakura**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_I'm so so soooooo sorry that its been this long before I actually updated._

_3_

_3_

_3_

Shikamaru stood on Ino's balcony unable to say anything to her. Ino rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Shikamaru?"

His eyes stared painfully at hers. A small breeze flowed between them and Ino shivered. His heart beat erratically. The urge to hold Ino in his arms became difficult to resist.

If it was possible to turn back time then he would go back to try and turn things around. Ino had no idea what was going on. Scenes of Sasuke and Sakura replayed in his mind like a broken tape recorder and pained him very much to no end. She had to know the truth that Sasuke did not share the same affections that she has for him.

"About earlier," Ino began, "I'm sorry about the mission. I was kinda busy and I sorta forgot about it."

"Ino," he paused. Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to just drop dead on the floor right this instant.

"You don't have to lie to me," he said. She furrowed her brows with confusion, "I know you were with Sasuke and that the both of you have been seeing each other."

Ino's heart stopped. Shikamaru knew about her and Sasuke. Then she panicked, "How did you –"

"You're a lot happier now and your daily trips to the hospital haven't gone unnoticed. Plus…" Shikamaru took a deep breath, "You're my best friend, and I know you inside and out just like you know me the same way."

He scratched the side of his temple trying very hard to calm himself down. Ino nodded, "Thank you Shika."

Shikamaru turned to leave when her soft hand tenderly clasped his. A smile was etched on to her face and that alone sent electricity to his body.

"Um…" Ino broke the silence, "Shikamaru, was there something you needed?"

Shikamaru stared at her for a quick second and took a deep breathe. It was now or never Shikamaru thought,

"It's nothing. I was just going out to check on you that's all."

"Oh," Ino felt a sense of disappointment, "well thank you I guess."

"Um… I'll talk to you later?" he asked intending it to be a statement. He then turned to jump out of her balcony before he really spills the beans to her.

"Bye, goodnight Shika," she said going back into her room.

As soon as the lights turned off, like a mouse Shikamaru went back home silently trying not to wake up anyone in the village. Shikamaru swore in his head at an alarming rate. Why didn't he tell her? He felt like such an idiot right now. He'll have to attempt to tell her again some other time.

3

3

3

Ino woke up bright and early to open up the infamous flower shop ever in Konoha. Whistling and swaying about, the blonde kunoichi gracefully traveled her way to every plant and flower in the store and took awfully great care of them. Visions of the events that had taken place just yesterday replayed in her mind. She felt guilty for not remembering that she had to go to a mission. However, her little happy moment with Sasuke was enough to make her happy the way she is right now.

She thought of what her mother said to her. From today things will be different. Ino decided that she will become a better kunoichi and a better person.

As soon as she was finished tending to the flowers, she told her mother that she was going to step out for a bit, "Kasaan, I'm going out for a walk I'll be back in an hour or so," she called out putting back the spray bottles and scissors she was using to tend to the plants.

Ino left the store deep in thought. She shook her head; she was beginning to be like Shikamaru she thought. Never in her life had she ever just stayed quiet and do so much thinking. In speaking of Shikamaru, she decided she would go visit him first. She missed him and soon she realized how much she's been away from him.

Most of her time was taken up by bonding with Sasuke. As she made her way to Shikamaru's house a thought came across her, why had Shikamaru came to her house last night?

When Shikamaru said that he only wanted to check up on her, it didn't seem convincing enough. It seemed like there's more to that visit than what he had said. She wanted to know. She'll just have to ask him about it. With each step she took, her heart pounded. Somehow she had this feeling that something was wrong and Shikamaru was hiding it from her. Well, what ever it was, she will find out even if she had to beat it out of him.

Ino quickly picked up her pace when she saw pink. Ino stopped then backed up and saw Sakura sleeping on a bench. Ino went to shake her best friend.

"Oi! Sakura, why are you sleeping out here?"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around, "Wha…."

Sakura steadied herself in a sitting position rubbing her eyes, "Ino?.... Sasuke!"

Ino stared at her weird then worry entered her body, "Sasuke? Sakura what happened? What did you do?"

Sakura bolted up from her sitting position, "I have to go after Sasuke!"

Without another word Sakura headed out the gates of Konoha but before she made it out the enormous village Ino grabbed a hold on Sakura's arm, "Listen billboard brow, what happened to Sasuke? Why do you keep calling out his name?"

Her pink haired friend pulled her long pale arm back, glared at Ino, and spat, "I didn't do anything to him."

"I don't believe you," Ino spat back.

"Then don't believe me," Sakura turned to search for Sasuke when a kunai flew right by her at rapid speed. She whipped around to see that Ino was holding another kunai in her hand ready in her battle stance.

"Don't be serious," Sakura said.

"But I am, _Haruno_," Ino replied viciously, "Tell me what's going on?"

"Why?" Sakura and Ino began pacing around each other slowly waiting for the other to strike, "It's none of your business."

"Yes it is."

"And why is that Yamanaka?"

Sakura waited for Ino to answer when Ino yelled, "Because he's my boyfriend!"

Sakura's eyes flared with fiery anger, strong enough to melt the Great Wall of China down to the very bottom of the Earth's surface. She charged straight ahead pulling out her kunai planning to stab her ex-best friend at the heart, "Liar!"

Ino dodged the kunai and did a backward flip landing softly on the top of a lamp pole. Ino stared angrily at Team 7's cherry blossom, "I am not a liar! Sasuke and I got together yesterday!"

"That's not true! Sasuke and I confessed to each other last night!"

Suddenly a thought came across Ino's mind gazing into the truthful eyes of her eternal rival. No she thought, there's no way that Sasuke would ever go for billboard brow. Ino snapped back to reality when Sakura appeared in the air in front of her pushing forward her kunai into Ino's gut when a clash of metal resounded everywhere.

"Did you two really get together last night?" Ino asked.

Sakura didn't have to say no more. Ino knew that her former best friend was telling the truth.

"We confessed to each other last night before he left Konoha. He told me he loved me and that he wouldn't want anyone else. And when he returns he won't be returning to anyone but me, not even you. That is what he told me."

Anger exploded within Ino. She screamed and whipped the shiny kunai in her hand at Sakura. Sakura quickly shut her wide eyes completely leaving herself open hoping someone would come rescue her. A clang of metal resounded throughout the area once again as another sound of metal crashing to the ground in a hard thud followed after. Sakura lifted one eye then opened both. Her heart raced ferociously glancing at the two silver kunai lying on the ground to Ino who now had her head down. Sakura took a step forward and in a whirlwind of sand Ino vanished when two crystalline tear drops fell to the ground.


	10. Ch 10 I Hate You

**Fall For You**



**Chapter 10 – I Hate You**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

"I'm so sorry to bother you at this time Yoshino, but we really can't find anyone else to take care of our little girl," the blonde haired kunoichi said in distress.

Shikamaru's mother shook her head and smiled kindly to her blonde best friend, "It's no problem Kaoru. I know how much this mission is important to you and Inoichi. Please take care. If you need anything else just please let me know."

"Thank you so much," Kaoru said handing her sleeping little girl to Yoshino. Her eyes shifted behind Yoshino. She grinned, "Please help your mother to take care of Ino okay? Protect her alright?"

Behind Yoshino a little Shikamaru nodded with a thumb placed in his mouth.

With that all set and done, Kaoru kissed Ino's forehead before exiting the Nara family's home with Inoichi. Ino stirred a bit but resumed sleeping dreaming of being a princess in a magical land eating all the sweets she could ever get her hands on. Yoshino carried Ino into Shikamaru's room and placed her on his bed.

"Shika-chan," she whispered.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Do you mind sleeping on the floor tonight? I will help you make your bed."

"Ok…how twoblesome…..Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why is Ino staying in my room?" he asked staring straight at his mother with wide childlike eyes.

"Ino's mommy and daddy have to go on a mission and they both have to go together. So, Auntie Kaoru asked us if we can take care of Ino for her. That's why Shika-chan, you have to be a strong shinobi and protect Ino-chan so that nothing bad happens to her. Can you do it my brave little ninja?"

Shikamaru crept onto the floor where his bed is and pulled the blanket over his body, "I will protect Ino with my life. Just you see," he said yawning. His eyes slowly closes and he drifts off in a peaceful dream. Yoshino smiled and kissed her son's forehead before heading off to bed.

The next morning Yoshino went to Shikamaru's room to her surprise she found that the bed on the floor was empty. Slowly she slid the door wider and saw two lumps on the bed. Yoshino tip toed silently to the bed to find Ino snuggling up to Shikamaru while Shikamaru held onto her as if shielding her from danger. A wide grin placed itself on her lips. Usually she would have waken her son and tell him to go eat breakfast however, she thought she would let the young children enjoy their sleep and silently walked away from his room, shutting the door quietly.

3

3

3

Although it was a distant memory, Shikamaru recalled the very moment he ever decided that he would be the one to protect the beautiful blonde haired kunoichi however, much to his dismay he had broken that one rule. She may not be hurt at this precise moment but in time her heart will be crushed. He realized that the longer he waited before telling her the truth, the deeper he delves into the pain that will shatter her heart.

Shikamaru knew he had to tell her but the problem was how was he going to tell her? As he lay bare chested on his futon trying to create possibilities that would avert Ino's attention to the unexpecting truth of Sasuke, the sound of heavy stomps can be heard coming to his room. He suspected that it was his mother angry that he hasn't gotten out of bed to eat breakfast and head on out to feed the deer.

"Mother, I will get up so relax –

He paused realizing that the person that had entered his room was sobbing silently. Shikamaru sat up and stared at a now weeping Ino before him.

Ino wiped the tears from her eyes and clang onto Shikamaru. Shikamaru's dark eyes widen feeling the light weight of his best friend cling for her dear life onto him. His rough hand laid itself on Ino's small back and began to rub her calming her down.

"I'm sorry Shika," Ino said sniffling and rubbing her eyes.

"Ino, what's wrong?" he asked concerned for his best friend.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. C'mon Ino, I know you better than that. What happened?"

Ino took a deep breath preparing to tell Shikamaru her story. She put her head down on his lap avoiding his eyes, "Can I stay like this?" she asked in a soft voice. Shikamaru nodded and pulled a blanket over them before letting her begin. Ino embraced Shikamaru as he brushed a few strands of her hair to the side and began stroking her ponytail.

As Ino spoke of her morning and Sakura's revelation, Shikamaru began to feel more and more fearful for when Ino discovers that he is hiding something from her. The tears became heavier with each word that escaped her lips. With each word Shikamaru found it harder and harder for him to conceal his side of the story to everything that has happened between him, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Finally Shikamaru pulled her into him in a tight embrace that surprised Ino, "Shikamaru?" she gasped quietly.

"Ino, there's something I have to tell you," he said solemnly.

"Please, promise me that you won't hate me for this –

"Shikamaru, I could never hate you –

"You don't understand Ino, promise me that you won't hate me for what I'm about to tell you," he exclaimed.

Ino nodded waiting for him to continue.

"Ino, Ss ssakura was not lying when she said that Sasuke and she had confessed to each other last night. While I was strolling around Konoha last night I happened to spot Sasuke and Sakura at the entrance of the village. It struck me strange that these two were up so late at night. So I hid in a tree and I watched them. That night, Sakura tried to stop Sasuke from leaving the village however she failed to keep him here. But, Sasuke and Sakura had confessed to each other and Sasuke promised Sakura that once he returns he would return to her and no one else. I'm sorry Ino. I was going to tell you but I –

Slap!

Shikamaru held the side of his cheek. He felt the stinging pain sear across his right cheek. He lifted his pineapple head to look at Ino's tearful face filled with anger.

"You what Shikamaru?" she spat.

He was silent.

"How long were you planning to hide this from me? I know I'm blonde Shikamaru but I'm not stupid! Why didn't you tell me? How could you hide something like this from me? You know that I love Sasuke."

"I know Ino but-

"But what Shika?" anger began to emerge from this young kunoichi.

"What stopped you Shika please tell me what stopped you from telling me this?"

"I…I don't know," he whispered.

"You don't know or you don't want to say?"

Shikamaru remained silent trying to figure out how to answer her question.

"_I_ _hate you Shikamaru_," she said getting up and leaving him there without ever looking back.


	11. Ch 11 Snow & Burnt Hair

**Fall For You**



**Chapter 11 – Snow & Burnt Hair**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

The greatest thing about clouds and skies is that no matter how bad the weather becomes, they will always remain the same; unfazed – and carefree. More than anything, the deer caretaker had wished for nothing else but to be part of the sky.

"But then there's no point in being alive at all," Ino said, "If you're a cloud in the sky, you won't be able to experience life the way you should even if it means going through a difficult time that is so painful that you may never heal. I really don't understand why you dislike being alive, but for me, every moment counts," Ino sat upright on the snow watching the pure white cotton falling to the earth.

Beside her Shikamaru scrunched his face in disagreement, "Whatever."

"Ne Shikamaru," Shikamaru turned his head to the female waiting for her to say something when a gigantic snowball was thrust into his face. Shikamaru breathed in heavily wiping the snow from his nose while Ino clenched her stomach dying from laughter.

"Oi!!" Shikamaru grabbed Ino and slammed her on the snow watching her laugh some more then once again Ino pushed her hands to each side of his cheeks rubbing her hands harder on his face as his face became red from the snow being smacked onto his cheeks.

He silently traced the side of her cheek brushing away strands of her hair from her face. His heart beat rapidly with each inch he closed between them. Only a centimeter away from his nose to hers he shut his dark eyes taking in that moment. Ino lay frightened underneath him waiting for him to make his move. He never did.

Shikamaru stood up, "I don't dislike being alive, especially since I have you by my side," he whispered loud enough only for him to hear himself.

Without another word he walked away.

3

3

3

Ino sat by her window watching the peaceful snow fall to the ground covering the busy village in a beautiful white blanket. Her mind drifted away reminiscing about all the times she spent with Shikamaru every first snow day of the year. This time it was different. Ino knew that Shikamaru was only trying to protect her, but he shouldn't have kept that a secret from her.

It's been three weeks and they have yet to speak to one another.

"How sad," a voice from afar said. Ino leaned into the window, "shouldn't you be with Shikamaru? It's the first snow of the year," her mother said.

Kaoru felt her daughter's sorrow, "Ino, whatever happened you can't run away from it. Please don't make this harder on yourself."

Ino's sea green eyes shined like two pairs of carefully crafted jewels. Her eyes were glossy, filled with water preparing to fall and wash over her pale cheeks like a waterfall that has just begun. It pained her very much to sit there staring at the snow when she knew she should be elsewhere. He was her best friend, her confidant, the one person that will always have her back through thick and thin. But no matter how much she resisted, she felt her world caving in. She couldn't do this anymore. She had to see him again and apologize for her selfishness and abrasiveness.

Kaoru quietly sat beside Ino wrapping her arms around Ino, enveloping her daughter in a motherly affection, "Go to him Ino, he is not him without you just as you are not you without him," she whispered into Ino's tiny ear before standing up and leaving her daughter alone to make a decision.

"Thank you mom," Ino whispered.

3

3

3

Konoha was covered in a beautiful soft white blanket of snow revealing a peaceful beauty of tranquility and excitement. Children were scattered everywhere playing in the snow creating snow angels with their little bodies. A soft smile stretched across Ino's face as a little girl bumped into her leg, "Um ... Sorry Miss!" the little girl said shyly to Ino who was helping her up.

"That's okay, just be more careful," Ino said kindly. The little girl nodded and ran back to her friends throwing snowballs at them.

Ino continued walking in the snow in the direction of the Nara residence hoping and fearing that her best friend was there. As soon as she took a turn she bumped into the one person she hoped to avoid yet wished to encounter once again after so long.

"Uh…sorry," Shikamaru said walking around her continuing walking the direction he was headed for.

"Shikamaru," she grasped his arm, "Um… are you busy right now?"

Shikamaru gazed at her hesitantly, "No."

3

3

3

The two best friends sat in the restaurant that they would usually eat in with Asuma-sensei and Chouji. It felt strange for both of them to be sitting in the same restaurant with the absence of their two other teammates. The beef on the grill began to catch on fire and Shikamaru quickly grabbed his chopsticks and pulled the beef off the grill. Ino stared at the fire that was now dying down.

"I I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention –

"No it's fine," Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

Ino's heart dropped with his tone of voice but decided to shrug it off.

"So –

"Um –

They both began, a blush formed on Ino's face, "You first."

"Okay…so, how have you been?" he asked her without realizing how much his knees trembled. She shut her eyes as if contemplating on whether or not she would say that everything was fine.

"Great, you?"

"Same," Shikamaru said.

Once again the silence crept up to them and stayed in company with the two shinobi.

"Actually, I…" Ino broke the silence, "I…okay to be honest with you we aren't getting anywhere. Anyways, Shikamaru …. I," before she could finish a flash of blonde hair dashed to their side.

"Oi!! Shikamaru! Ino!" Naruto yelled.

Ino sat in her seat watching the blonde kyuubi wolf down three bowls of ramen noodles. A sigh escaped from her pink lips wishing that Naruto would go away so she could speak to Shikamaru properly. Shikamaru raised a brow at Naruto, "Oi, are you going to help pay for that?"

Naruto put his bowl down and rubbed his growing belly planning for his escape from paying, "Um… I have to use the toilet, I'll be right back."

As soon as Naruto fled away Ino sighed once more.

Finally, she thought. She needed to get this off her chest. The whole idea of her inviting him out was to apologize and tell him how she felt about the situation and that she missed him…so very much. The tension in the air raised a level higher as Ino twiddled her fingers preparing to say what she needed to say, "Um Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"About before, I'm really –

BOOM!! A loud crash can be heard through out the restaurant. Everyone's eyes went directly to where the sound resounded from. Before everyone Naruto hung on a wall, his head smacked right through the wall. An angry Sakura stood in front of Naruto, "N-A-R-U-T-O!!!!"

"Ah hahahah, Sakura-chan…iii it was an accident really it was –

"Accident my ass!" Sakura put Naruto in a headlock and body slammed Naruto right onto someone's grill. The smell of something burning spread through out the room. Naruto screamed like a girl as his rear end was set on fire.

"WAH!!!!" Naruto ran around the restaurant when soon he came to a stop where Shikamaru and Ino sat. He quickly pushed Ino and reached for a glass of water. Ino moved closer to Naruto, "Oi! Naruto wait that's not water that's –

The flame on Naruto's butt became larger and he screamed even louder, "EEH!!"

"Naruto!" Ino yelled grabbing the nearest liquid she could find but before she could put out the fire Shikamaru yelled, "Ino! Your hair, it's on fire!"

Ino took a quick look at the window in front of her. He was right her hair was on fire. She yelped and ran straight out of the restaurant still holding onto Naruto. Shikamaru ran after her and Naruto. As soon as he caught up to them he saw the flame was put out and smoke emanated from the snow on the ground. Ino released a long heavy breath watching her hair smoke with the snow on her hair.

As for Naruto he happily released a sigh of relief as his butt was creating smoke from the fire being put out, "Haaah… Thanks Ino for putting out that fire –

Ino whipped a snowball straight into his eye. A bright red mark was glowing on Naruto's eye. Ino didn't apologize knowing that pretty soon Naruto's eye will be swollen. Ino stood up, grabbed Shikamaru's arm, and paid for the bill trying to get away from everyone as quickly as she can.

Once the couple was away from the busy streets of Konoha, Ino forcefully pushed Shikamaru down to sit on a bench. Ino took a deep breath, "Shikamaru… about what happened, I"

Shikamaru sat there eying her questioningly despite knowing where this conversation was headed.

"That day…I really didn't mean what I said. Shikamaru I –

Before she could finish Shizune ran between them, "Shikamaru! Emergency! Tsunade-sama needs to speak to you!" She exclaimed trying to catch her breath.

"Um Shizune, can this wait?"

"NO! Shikamaru hurry up and come with me. I'm sorry to bother you but this is urgent."

Shikamaru released an agitated sigh, "Troublesome," he turned to Ino, "Ino I'm sorry but I have to go Tsunade needs me."

"But Shika I –

"I'll come visit you when I'm done. I have to go. I'm sorry I can't hang out with you right now."

"No, its okay. You go on ahead. This is more important anyways."

Shikamaru nodded and turned to leave. Ino stood there in the freezing cold upset that she couldn't tell him anything that day. Once again, Ino released a sigh and decided to head back home. It's alright she told herself. She could just tell him some other time.


	12. Ch 12 Sickness

**Wit Fall For You**



**Chapter 12 – Sickness**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

"Ino come down and eat dinner with your father and I," Kaoru called from downstairs.

There was no answer.

"Ino?" she continued in slow strides walking up the stairs. Her small fist knocked on the door.

"Ino..." she instinctively reached down to the door knob and twisted it. The door was locked.

"Ino, are you alright?"

Still no answer.

"Ino!" Kaoru banged her fist on the door hoping that Ino was either showering or sleeping.

"Inoichi," come up here your daughter isn't opening her door.

The sound of heavy foot steps echoed through out the Yamanaka household beating like a drum that reached to the climax of a song.

"What's going on?" Inoichi asked.

"The door is locked and Ino won't unlock it," her features expressed worry for her daughter. Inoichi took a key for Ino's door and unlocked it.

As soon as the door opened before them a cool breeze filled the small room and Ino's lavender curtains flew about like a silky waterfall. Kaoru stepped towards the opened window, "Ino," she whispered with sadness.

3

3

3

Ino sat still in front of a house, back pack in hand. She glanced at the residence name plate on the gate over and over again debating whether she should stay or leave. She released her breath watching the smoke come out resulting from the cold weather.

It's nearly seven o'clock and he's still wasn't home. Ino leaned on the gate and rubbed her freezing hands together. The snow fell ever so softly. She was freezing and she knew it. However staying outside for so long had taken away the sensitivity she felt with the cold weather. Now her whole body felt numb. She couldn't feel a thing. Slowly her sea green eyes began to droop and soon she fell captive to the dream world.

3

3

3

"Oi," he pushed her gently, "Ino."

Ino's eyes stirred and she rubbed her eyes yawning. She glanced up to the dark sky startled at how dark it became outside, "Eh?"

"…What are you doing here, you'll get sick," he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his house. She stared at his worrisome eyes. Her heart made a huge thump. Her eyes became soft as she held onto him tightly burying her pale white face into his chest, "…Shikamaru…" she whispered.

He lightly placed her on top of the futon. His calloused hand pushed strands of her silky blonde hair to the side of her face. Her forehead was warm. How long had this girl before him stayed outside his house? That didn't matter right now. Right now he had to nurse her back to her proper condition. The fever is light now but it will take toll on her in a few hours.

"Shikamaru," she whispered through her sleep.

He stared at her pale features suddenly his heart sped up, "Damn it, not again. Why do u make me feel like this you troublesome girl," a small grin stretch upon his face; not enough however to be noticeable.

He shook his head, now isn't the time to being thinking about such thoughts. He had to get her back to her bubbly self again.

"Troublesome," he muttered before leaving the room.

3

3

3

"Yes she's here," Yoshino said over the phone, "I see. Well don't worry Kaoru, Ino is here and she'll be fine. Yes. I understand. Don't worry, Shikamaru will take care of her."

There was a pregnant pause between the two mothers.

"Ne Yoshino, do you think that now is the time to take action? They are coming of age and now is our chance to let them see that they belong to each other," Kaoru said hesitantly.

"I agree but, I think all they need is a little push. We shouldn't force them. Maybe we should give it a little more time before we try to get them together. I'd say give it another year."

"Okay, I understand. If you have any questions or needs please feel free to contact me. As for Ino, please take care of her. I wish I can go and help her but I know I mustn't. She is in no condition to go home for the time being. So I'm counting on you Yoshino, please don't abandon my little girl," she said on the other line.

"Don't worry Kaoru; we'll take proper care of her."

Shikamaru stood still at the corner of the living room. He shut his eyes replaying what he had overheard. He clenched his fists tightly knowing that he was the cause of Ino's current condition. It pained him to see her in this state. He inhaled deeply and slowly walked towards Ino's room.

As soon as he opened the door he caught sight of Ino doubling over on the floor trying to reach for the bathroom door. His eyes widen as if time had slowed down he ran towards his sickly friend and held onto her, "Baka! What do you think you're doing?!" he scolded her.

"I'm sorry Shika," she coughed, "I just need to use the toilet," Ino coughed some more.

Shikamaru's face saddened, carefully he lifted her up into his arms and carried her tiny body to the toilet. She sat on the floor with her back leaning to Shikamaru and suddenly her face flew forward to the bowl of the toilet and out came her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Shikamaru rubbed her stiff back trying to ease the pain she felt as she threw up the food she ate.

Strange he thought, why would she be throwing up when all she had was a fever, then again he never knew much about being sick since he barely got sick. As he sat there rubbing her back he felt through this passing time that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. His heart raced again. Just a simple touch and he had sparks electrifying the blood that ran through his very veins.

His thought s was interrupted when Ino suddenly fell backwards onto him. He watched her sleep, shivering, and searching for something to keep her warm. Shikamaru carried her back to the futon and tucked her in. Within ten minutes he found himself staring at her. Even if she didn't choose him, as long as he was with her that was enough right? He shook his head at the thought.

Then it suddenly occurred to him, when had he ever started developing such powerful emotions for his best friend? He didn't know but either way, he enjoyed it. Then again, it pained him just as equally since she doesn't seem to return the same affections to him.

In any case, he would just wait and watch her from afar then hope that maybe the feeling will dissipate like water evaporating into the air on a hot summer day.

"Troublesome Ino," he whispered feeling himself falling asleep just watching her lay there before him in deep slumber.


	13. Ch 13 Will You Stay?

**Wit Fall For You**



**Chapter 13 – Will You Stay?**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

Sooner or later she would have to face him. She knew that very well. For the time being, she really wanted to remain the way they are now. Her small hands smoothed back his hair watching him sleep peacefully.

She felt weird. It was as if she was flying in the air right now. She couldn't explain it. It's never been so strong yet so pleasant. Had she ever felt this way with Sasuke? No, she knew it was different. Sasuke never made her feel like this. Was it guilt? She didn't know. What ever it was, she welcomed this new feeling and desired for it to continue and never go away.

His eyes stirred and slowly opened. Sea green clashed with chocolate brown. Her face heated up realizing how close she was to him.

"Um…hi," she said suddenly shy to him for no reason.

"Hey," he replied softly.

"Shikamaru, I really don't know how to say this but I'm so sorry. I'm so selfish and I hurt you so much. What I said was wrong and I really hope that you have it in you to forgive me I –

Shikamaru pulled her into his arms and shushed her. Savoring the moment, tears began to form in her eyes waiting to be spilled.

"I'm sorry too Ino, for not doing the right thing and not telling you," he said as she buried her head into his shoulder.

A release of negative energy flowed right out of her system. She was glad – actually more than glad she was ecstatic for the burden and guilt she carried silently vanished into thin air never to return to her again.

3

3

3

It's been a few days and the snow storm has yet to stop. Ino didn't mind though. She loved the snow, in fact winter was her favorite season and she wouldn't have it any other way. Well now that everything was great and the string of bonds that were cut was mended she happily ran about the Nara house and volunteered to assist Yoshino in any household chores. Much to Yoshino's dismay she reluctantly allowed Ino to help her. Her stubbornness was just too much for her. In anyway this was better for she was able to receive more rest time than before.

"Shikamaru, can you go to the market and buy some of the ingredients I have listed down on this paper?" his mother asked walking into the living room where Shikaku and Shikamaru were just lazing about playing shogi.

Shikamaru so lost in thought didn't hear his mother who flew out of nowhere and struck him in the head with a frying pan, "Didn't you hear me?!"

Shikamaru flew right out the living room through the shoji door and landed face flat on the snow.

Ino giggled at the sight of the powerless shadow user, "Heheh, ne Yoshino-san I could do it for you. It's no problem really I'm already done with the dishes and I am planning to go out for a bit."

Yoshino rubbed her temple, "Are you sure? Shika-chan can go with you if you'd like."

"No it's okay I'll be fine, besides he's probably wanting to beat Shikaku-san. Anyways I should get going," Ino said reaching for the grocery list. This was a good time to get away from everyone for her to think and be on her own. Although she was all better again she thought that maybe she should visit her parents.

Ino quickly slipped on her boots and adjust her scarf and gloves, "I'm off!"

Before Shikamaru could say anything the front door slid shut. He was about to go after her when Shikaku grabbed onto his shoulder, "Let her be alone for now."

"As for you," Yoshino appeared out of nowhere pulling the ears of both father and son, "you both should help out more instead of letting our guest do the work!" Yoshino dragged the two men tugging onto their ear gripping it tightly till their ears fell off from lost of blood circulation.

3

3

3

Ino watched the many people enjoy the snow falling. As soon as she got to the market she explored the wonders of the market. To be honest, she's never really been in the market for she never bothered with cooking or anything like that. It truly amazes her how everything she really needed was sitting right here in this market. She blushed at the thought of being in a market and staring at it as if it was something so great. She shook her head pushing away the thoughts she just had.

She passed by the candy isle and quickly saw something so familiar. Her eyes widen, "Oh my god, I haven't had these since forever."

Her mind quickly went in reminiscing mode as she thought about the candy she held onto.

"_You like these too!" Ino gasped. _

_She stood there gaping at Shikamaru, "No one ever likes these. They're to sour for anyone!" she yelled._

_Shikamaru took her hand with the pack of candy in her hands and poured out half the pack into his hands. He smirked at her and shoved the whole half in his hands into his mouth. She gaped at him, jaw hanging low to the floor. She watched his many expressions from scrunching and shedding tears from his eyes, to sticking out his tongue in pain from the super sour taste that stung his tongue._

_He grinned at her wiping his tears, "Well you're wrong, cause I like these too."_

_Ino found herself smiling, "Thank you Shikamaru."_

Was it that long ago since she ever had those? Now that she thought about it, it's been such a long time since she ever hung out with Shikamaru like that. The thought of the candy made her sad, she realized how much of a jerk she was, "I'm sorry Shikamaru."

She looked at the pack of candy. Ino walked up to the cash register and bought the candy along with the other stuff that Yoshino had listed. As soon as she walked out the market her heart beat erratically. She was all fine and better now. She really should go back home, but a thought came across, "I don't want to go back yet," she thought out loud.

"Is it because you enjoy it there so much?" a voice said from behind her.

Ino whipped around and to her surprise, "Mom!" Ino jumped into her mother's arms.

"How are you Ino?"

"Great! Mom, I'm so sorry I left like that. I just, I just needed to be away. I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm so sorry mom. I –

Kaoru embraced her frantic daughter in her arms, "Sh…Ino its okay. No matter what happens you're my daughter and I'll never be angry with you or forget about you. Now, how about you and I go have a mother daughter bonding time? Are you up for it?"

Ino stared at the grocery, "Um…" then she shook her head, "Yoshino-san can wait a little right?"

Kaoru nodded and together they walked in the snow discussing many things that happened in the week she's been gone from home. She hadn't realized how much she missed her mother. As the time passed by they both neared the Nara home. Soon they walked inside and a roar of laughter can be heard. Ino slipped into the living room and saw her father laughing with Shikaku and a blushing Shikamaru. What had happened while she was gone?

Then she did a double take, "Daddy!" she dashed to Inoichi and jumped into his arms. Inoichi smiled widely, "My little princess how are you?"

"I missed you so much!"

The reunion of the family had brought in a special dinner between the two families. Soon it was dark out and the Yamanaka's prepared to depart. Kaoru gazed at her daughter; she noticed the sadness of her daughter preparing to leave the Nara's home.

"Ne Ino-chan," Kaoru said going into Ino's room in the Nara house, thinking about what to say to her daughter without telling her what to do but rather lay out two choices for her to make.

"No matter how long you stay away from home, you're always welcomed to come back home," Kaoru watched her daughter freeze in place. Ino turned her head to her mother; Kaoru brushed Ino's hair and smiled, "I thought you should know that." Ino smiled too, "Thank you mom."

Kaoru already knowing her daughter's decision went to the front entrance of the house, "Thank you so much Yoshino and Shikaku for your hospitality. I do hope that Ino wasn't a problem for you."

"Oh no Kaoru, it was a pleasure to have Ino here and besides it's good for Shikamaru to have someone his age to hang around with him. If anything, Ino and your family are welcomed here always," Yoshino bowed her head smiling also knowing what Ino's decision was.

Inoichi and Shikaku stared at their wife knowing that they were both up to something. They both shrugged it off and just shook hands with each other.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. He raised his hand taking a deep breath and prepared to knock on the door. The door flew open and Ino stared directly at him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back.

"Well, I was just seeing how you were doing," he said feeling his face warm up.

"Oh," then suddenly a thought struck her, "Ne, Shika do you happen to remember this?"

Shikamaru stared at her as she pulled out the candy she bought at the market. His eyes were set right on the pack, "I haven't had those since you and I … were …" Ino smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I said that too when I saw them at the market, here have some," she poured half the pack into his hand.

Flash backs of the past crept into their minds as they each stuck a piece in their mouth. They both made a weird face whenever anyone ate something sour. She laughed at Shikamaru as he laughed at her. Then the laughter ceased.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," he said. Ino grabbed his hand, "Do you want me to go?" she asked him.

Shikamaru watched her face pleading him for an answer, "Ino, you're all better now. There isn't any reason left for why you should stay here," then it struck at him that, that was the wrong thing to say.

"I see. You're right, I should get going," Ino picked up her bag and walked out the door.

Shikamaru mentally smacked his forehead, "Ino wait! I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I meant that you might miss your family if you stayed any longer. Ino…"

Ino smiled, "Thank you Shika but you are right. I don't have any other reason to be here."

"Ino do you want to stay here?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to stay here."

Ino thought about it, and then nodded.

"Then make that your reason for staying longer," he said, "Ino, I'm asking you right now. Will you stay longer?"

Ino fought back the tears from falling, "…Yes Shikamaru, I will stay longer."


	14. Ch 14 Chunin Part I

**Wit Fall For You**



**Chapter 14 – Chunin Part I**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

Snow melted and the bloody wires strapping Ino on a cross like Jesus Christ disintegrated in to dust spiraling away with the traveling wind. The stadium roared with hooting and catcalls as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her opponent, badly beaten to the core lay motionless in a pool of blood.

Her breath shook erratically feeling a sharp pain slightly below her abdomen. Ino looked to the audience and with the crowd of rowdy villagers, her eye caught sight of her family and her team. She sighed amazed at herself for escaping the genjutsu (illusion technique) that her enemy enforced on her.

She smiled widely proud to finally have become a Chunin. With her sheer outburst of happiness, her family and friends laughed at her reaction and hypeactiveness.

"Congratulations Ino," her mother said.

"Oh my little girl is finally a Chunin!" Inoichi sniffed.

"Dad, stop that. It's only the Chunin exams that I passed," Ino grinned madly as she strutted to Shikamaru, "So, I believe you owe me something," she grinned ever so smugly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Alright, Alright …you troublesome girl."

Ino giggled and punched his arm, "Later tonight okay at the bridge."

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled.

Ino's mother stared between her daughter and Shikamaru, the recent exchange of words between them piqued her interest. A smirk formed upon her lips, "Ino-chan, what exactly does he owe you?"

Ino smiled sweetly to her mother, "That's a secret!"

Kaoru blinked and sweat dropped, "Okay … Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Don't worry about it mom it's not like Shikamaru and I will run off and elope or something," At that Inoichi stopped where he was. He rapidly whipped around and ran towards his only little girl, "You and Shikamaru … elope!!!"

Blazing hot fire sput out of his mouth like a wild dragon on the loose.

"No daddy, I didn't mean it like that … Daddy listen to me," Inoichi was currently strangling Shikamaru and shook him senseless.

"Dad stop it! Shikamaru and I aren't running away to elope!" Ino jumped on her father's back trying to stop him from strangling her best friend.

"Oi oi," Yoshino clapped her hands walking towards them beside a bored Shikaku, "Inoichi your daughter was just kidding don't take it too seriously, right Ino?" Yoshino flew beside Ino holding a frying pan to her head, "Right?" she growled.

Ino nodded her head quickly in fear hiding behind Shikamaru who was now unconscious. A wide smile stretched across Yoshino's face, "Okay then," she said happily.

Ino and Kaoru sweat dropped as a random tumbling leaf flew by them.

"Ne, mom is it okay if I hang out with Shika?"

Kaoru nodded, "Sure I don't see why not."

"Yay! Thanks mom!" Ino hugged her mother and quickly latched herself onto Shikamaru's arm. She smirked evilly towards Shikamaru as he gulped.

3

3

3

Shikamaru blushed a deep shade of red as he stood outside Ichiraku's Ramen Stand dressed up as Kaoru from Samurai X handing out flyers for the new chicken and beef flavored ramen. Ino smacked her wooden katana at his face, "Oi! What the hell kind of way to greet people is that?"

Ino adjusted her kimono, "you have to speak more feminine and stop saying troublesome. Your manly voice is scaring the customers away," Shikamaru tossed the flyers and headed for his home when she poked him on his chest, "Uh uh. Nope!! Remember our deal? If I become a Chunin and pass the exams in less then ten minutes you have to do everything I tell you."

Shikamaru growled at her as she smirked at him, "Good boy," she patted his head like a dog.

Ino went inside of Ichiraku and hung out with Ayame while she prepared the ramen for both Shikamaru and Ino.

"Gosh don't you think you're a bit harsh on Shikamaru?"

Ino smiled, "It's not going to last long," her eyes stared directly to a very frustrated Shikamaru who just had his dress pulled up by a little boy, she giggled at the sight. Ayame glanced at the laughing blonde, "Don't make things hard for you Ino cause what you've been looking for just may be right in front of you this whole entire time," she said to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something Ayame?"

"No! Nope nothing," Ayame said going back to the ramen and adding the soup to the noodles. As soon as Ayame placed the two bowls full of ramen on the table Ino immediately called Shikamaru to come and join her.

Deciding that the torture was enough Ino told Shikamaru that he may change back into his usual outfit. A look of annoyance shot at Ino from Shikamaru as he marched on off to the back of Ichiraku to change. Ino ate her fill of the ramen and sat there playing with the left over. Shikamaru returned and ate in silence.

Ayame watched the young shinobi before her and sighed, 'Ino don't let go of him' she thought silently continuing with the next order of ramen.


	15. Ch 15 Chunin Part II

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 15 – Chunin Part II**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

The two mothers sat across from each other silently thinking about where their children were, "Ne Kaoru don't you think they should have been here by now?" asked a worried Yoshino.

"Yeah, it's almost twelve thirty and they aren't back yet."

"Hmm," Kaoru stood up and began to pace, "You don't think that they," she gulped, "they…."

"What?" Yoshino stared at her.

"You know …. _they_ _are_ growing up now. You don't think that they are doing you know," she said using her fingers gesturing what she meant. Yoshino's cheeks warmed up completely, "NO! … Not my Shikamaru… besides he's not your typical boy… they are probably at Chouji's house right now, or out with Asuma at a restaurant."

"I sure hope so…" Kaoru whispered staring out into the window watching the snow fall down once again.

It's been a few days since it last snowed and just as the snow melted away it returned to Konoha like a child missing its forgotten teddy bear. The wind blew ever so gently as the light powdery snow fell blanketing the solid ground. The sun nowhere in sight left the sky temporarily to shudder in the dark. A bright distant light reflecting on the snow from the moon laminated the surface and roofs of the village.

The blonde kunoichi of fifteen years of age ran about happy and pulling onto her Jounin buddy, "Shikamaru hurry up! Or else all the snow will disappear by the time we get there!" she giggled.

It has been three years since the day it snowed when Shikamaru had nursed Ino back to health from waiting outside in the harsh blizzard.

"Alright already …troublesome Ino," he grunted allowing her to pull his arm.

Ino stood at the center of the park clasping her mitten covered hands together sighing dreamily at the sight of the beautiful falling snow flakes. "Ne Shika, isn't this beautiful?"

Shikamaru stood beside her and blushed, "Yeah you are…"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Uh I said yeah whatever," he turned his head the other way avoiding her confused gaze.

Deep inside Ino knew what he had said and tried not to think too much of it. She put her hands together in front of her heart and drew in a deep breath. Slowly she heard a tiny beating of a drum rising near her. She looked around her but saw nothing. Again she listened to the same beating and wondered where it was coming from.

Suddenly, Ino took off her mitten and placed it on her heart. It wasn't a beating drum that she could hear. Her face blushed a deep shade of red. It was her heart. Her heart began pounding against her chest and although it pounded it didn't feel painful at all. She became jittery for some reason.

"Oi, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked placing his hand on her forehead looking deeply into her eyes with worry.

Blood rushed to her cheeks at the closeness of Shikamaru to her face.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?!" She pulled away from him abruptly.

"Okay sheesh you don't have to be pushy about it," he said upset that she pushed his hand from her face.

"…Sorry…" she whispered softly, guilty for yelling at him.

"It's okay."

Shikamaru and Ino continued to savor the peaceful moment of the snow falling with each other until a random group of guys approached Ino.

"Hey there beautiful," a red head said checking out Ino from head to toe.

Ino ignored the guy and began walking away with Shikamaru in tow glaring at the men that were standing there eying her.

One man whistled sarcastically, "What's wrong pretty lady? Don't worry, we'll show you a good time if you leave that loser and come join us," he said striding towards Ino and Shikamaru.

"No thank you," she said haughtily walking away grabbing onto Shikamaru, "C'mon Shika."

The group circled around the two teens, "Now, now, now, that's not a proper way to treat young single man whose complimenting you. Why don't you ditch that friend of yours and hang out with real men?"

Ino spit on his face, "Go to hell," she said.

The red head wiped the spit from his face; "You bitch!" he grabbed onto her harm and pulled her to him, invading her personal space.

"Ino!" Shikamaru whipped around to get her. A dagger was pressed to his neck, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shikamaru pushed the dagger and took a step forward.

Ino squealed in pain when the red head pressed a knife on the inner side of her thigh. Tears were brimming her eyes as Shikamaru stood there unable to do anything. His mind raced for ways to get to her without hurting her. Think Shika, think, he said to himself. His thoughts were cut off when he heard the red head shout in pain.

Ino bit him hard and soon his arms released her from his hold. She disappeared and reappeared beside Shikamaru holding a shuriken.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," then she smirked, "Hey Shika, are you ready to play a game with me?"

Shikamaru smirked as well, "Yeah whenever you're ready."

Ino nodded and together they got in their battle stance. Ino released the shuriken from her hand and flew behind the red head. Shikamaru released his shadow jutsu and made the red head throw his own kunai at his comrades. The red head struggled to escape from the grasps of Ino and Shikamaru. Soon the red head along with his friends screamed in fear and took off hoping to get as far away from Ino and Shikamaru as possible.

Ino landed beside Shikamaru and together they laughed. Shikamaru then kneeled and placed his hand on Ino's thigh, "Are you okay?" he asked wiping off the blood that trickled down her thigh.

"I'm fine," she said, "See?" she placed her hand on her thigh and a pale green light emanated from her hand. It didn't take too long for her injury to heal.

"All better now. There's nothing to be worried about," she smiled gently to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stared at her emotionless.

"Shikamaru?" she called him getting very worried with the way he was looking at her.

"Shika –

Strong tan arms wrapped themselves around her placing her gently to his chest. A foot taller than her, he softly put his chin on her head stroking her hair. Ino could feel his body shake against her. She frowned knowing that Shikamaru was sad.

"Shikamaru…." She silently whispered, "...I'm sorry I made you worry," her arms snaked around his waist and tightly held on to him.


	16. Ch 16 Story Unfolding

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 16 – Story Unfolding **

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

Sakura ran outside the hospital in full speed passing by all the patients and doctors pushing them back from the windy force throwing them off as Sakura raced out to the entrance of Konoha. A nervous look was etched to her face as she was coming to a halt gazing at the blonde teen entering the village.

Back in the hospital Ino smiled happily watching her best friend dashing towards the entrance of the village as soon as she finished relaying a message to her pink haired friend about a certain energetic blonde returning to Konoha after two and a half years.

"I take it you told her about his return," Shikamaru said coming towards Ino.

"Yep…Finally, he came back and Sakura will no longer be sad."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"What about Sasuke?" Shikamaru folded his arms staring at her intently.

"Sasuke doesn't deserve her. Even if he did tell her he would come back for her I won't let him have her. He wronged me before and I won't let him do the same to her," determination emanating from the young blossoming flower.

Shikamaru's heart warmed up at the sight of his happy friend. No he thought, Ino was more beautiful than any flower he'd ever seen. Not really realizing that he'd been staring at her Ino waved her hand in front of his eyes, "Oi Shikamaru are you okay?"

"Uh…" before he could respond the doors to the hospital flew open and the hinges broke off the wall. The heavy white door whipped towards Ino and Shikamaru as Ino ducked however still enchanted by Ino's beauty the door smacked Shikamaru and sent him soaring across the corridor into a random patient's room.

"Chaaaannaaraa!!" Sakura screamed gripping her knuckles that had Naruto's blood on them.

Jiraiya and Ino sweat dropped gazing at the orange heap on the floor.

"Uhh…" she said sweat dropping some more then it clicked to her, "Eh! Shikamaru!" Ino whipped around to see two swirly eyes upon the tan faced shogi player lying on an old lady.

"S..SsSakura!!!!" fire burned in the air as the group of people suddenly became small.

"Uh…heheheh, Tsu Tsu Tsunade-sama," Sakura backed away. Before them the great Hokage stood fire blazing in her eyes.

Sakura laughed fearful for her life while Ino shook Shikamaru, "Oi Shika! Get a hold of yourself!"

Shikamaru's fingers twitched as Ino shook him more.

3

3

3

A happy fox-face smiled eating his ramen on his hospital bed, "Ne ne Sakura-chan you missed me didn't you! You missed me! You missed me right? Sakura-chan mis---

The fox boy stopped abruptly receiving a blow to his face by the one and only Konoha cherry blossom, "Shut up Naruto!"

"….." Naruto laid unconscious, face in his ramen.

"That really can't be good for him," Ino muttered feeling sorry for Naruto for being hit constantly by Sakura.

Sakura gritted her teeth but at the same time stared ever so affectionately towards the boy who was now regaining consciousness.

Ino smiled softly knowing that deep down Sakura truly cared for Naruto even if she was very violent towards the sunlight of Konoha.

Sun, Ino thought… it had been days since the sun has ever been out. Funny how it suddenly became sunny in Konoha now that Naruto returned. Silence spread through out the room like a contagious epidemic. Despite the enjoyable moment between the group there was that sickening feeling of sadness and sorrow that lingers between them all.

The time was approaching. They all finally had a lead to Sasuke. Now that Naruto had returned from his intensive training with Jiraiya, there will be no turning back. Everyone in the rookie teams all prepared for the catastrophe that was to commence. It was no longer a game and Ino knew that very well. Everyone had ties to Sasuke, even if they had nothing to do with the situation; they were already involved.

Sasuke will return. Ino knew it deep in her heart that the emotionless raven will come back and the moment he arrives would determine the fate of Konoha. Her thoughts had come to a rest when a hand was placed on her shoulder; she looked up to see Shikamaru trying to make an effort in making her feel better.

What ever happens from now on, she will keep going forward. She will never let anyone harm those she cared for. She will never let Sasuke take away her happiness, not like what he did when she was a naïve twelve year old girl.


	17. Ch 17 It's Not Your Fault Shikamaru

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 17 – It's Not Your Fault Shikamaru**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

_**Hey y'all sorry I haven't been updating. Well it's a new year now and I'd just like to say Happy New Year to you all! **_

_**Also from here on out, the story is pure drama…..MUAHAHAHAAH… OK I'LL STOP…… =P**_

3

3

3

The months have gone by since the return of Naruto. Shikamaru surprisingly felt very thankful for that. Normally he would feel as if everything is troublesome but for some reason unknown to him, nothing now is ever troublesome. At least not as much as you would really think. Much time has passed and everything changed; the village, the people, the atmosphere, the school systems, even the laws changed.

But there's only one thing that hasn't changed, and that was his feelings towards his female best friend. The time was coming and everyone knew it. So, what more than for his mother to barge into his room this early morning only to drag him out and lecture him about starting a family of his own.

Troublesome he would love to think and say. But to no avail, he actually sort of agreed. It was his dream to just grow up get married, have kids, and live an easy life of a shinobi. But all that seems so distant from where he stood now. As he walked the empty streets of Konoha visions of the past danced around him, reminding him of what used to be.

To his left was the Yamanaka Flower shop where people crowded around to gaze at the most beautiful flowers ever grown in Konoha. Now, with the vision of the present lies an empty, gloomy shop that no longer holds the name 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'. Feeling the urged to speak to someone Shikamaru casually walked in waiting to be greeted by the lovely kunoichi only to find the same kunoichi wearing her Jounin vest sporting a new bruise forming at the side of her neck.

"Shika –

His hand touched the surprisingly silky smooth skin, "Did you just get back?"

"…yyyeah," she said tiredly but her facial expression revealed the opposite. She couldn't fool him and they both knew that. So why bother?

"I can watch the shop for you while you rest," Shikamaru said pulling up a seat at the register.

"It's okay. I can handle it," she replied going to the window and flipping the 'close' sign to 'open'. Ino sat beside Shikamaru knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"It's not your fault."

"…."

She took hold of his hand but he pulled it back.

"Shikamaru," her voice cracked, "Please stop thinking it's your fault. You weren't the reason why Sasuke left. And you're not the reason why he will come back."

"But I am the reason why our village is in danger."

"No –

"Ino I had the chance, I had the chance to go after him and stop him when I could. He was right there. In front of me. I –

"Shikamaru! It's not your fault."

"Ino I wasn't fast enough. That night, before he left, I could have stopped him but I let him go easily. I didn't even bother to really go after him –

"Shut up!" Ino stood nose to nose with Shikamaru, "Shut up… it's not your fault. If anything, it would be mine. I was with him the most. Yet, I didn't even have a clue that he was going to side with Orochimaru. I could have stopped him. I could have-" she stopped herself refusing to look back at the now worried Shadow user.

"Ino…"

She turned and walked out of the shop refusing to let him see her cry. Back in the shop Shikamaru walked toward a drawer and just kicked it. The sound of paper and other objects fell to the floor in a mess. Dropping down to his knees, Shikamaru reached over to pick them all up when his dark eyes caught sight of a dried up flower.

Attached to the flower were a blue ribbon and a tag that read

_Ino,_

_Cheer up; I don't like seeing you sad._

_Shika._

He was so absorbed with the ancient object that he failed to see a grim looking Kaoru.

"I was wondering what all that noise was coming from downstairs."

Immediately Shikamaru stood up, "Yamanaka-san."

"Oh don't look at me like that," she said, "Let me help you," she reached over to help Shikamaru clean up the mess he had created.

"Flowers grow and bring joy to many but like human life, if you don't take care of it they whither away" Kaoru opened up a photo album that had two pages filled with a collage of Shikamaru and Ino pictures while they were still in the Academy. There was a slight stain on a page and Kaoru took the withered flower from Shikamaru and placed it where it had been sealed tightly between the collages for the last decade.

"Ino spent sometime making those pages. She never forgot about you. Even Yoshino feels a little jealous of how close you two are," she smiled knowingly.

"Yamanaka-san?"

"Yes?"

"I know I'm a genius, but at times like these…I really don't know what to do…" he openly admitted.

"Konoha will fall. Unless we put our pride aside and follow our hearts; only then the light will appear to us and lead our way out of this darkness that we the people have created. That is what Ino has told me not so long ago," she said kindly guiding Shikamaru unbeknownst to him.

With that, Shikamaru swallowed his saliva and tightened his fists.

"Thank you Yamanaka-san."

"No, thank you," she said watching Shikamaru exit the shop…

_for protecting Ino and giving her the strength to fight this battle._


	18. Ch 18 The Loss of a Loved One

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 18 – The Loss of a Loved One**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

Shikamaru ran across the street trying to ignore the sight of a homeless little girl going through a dumpster at an alleyway trying to look for food for her infant brother sleeping soundly in her arms. He took a turn at a corner and jumped on a roof to avoid anymore depressing sights of broken families, war-torn homes, and homeless people.

The last battle against Orochimaru's minions had left the west side of Konoha near to ruins. If it hadn't been for Hinata and Neji who caught sight of Orochimaru's sacrifice miles away then none of them would have gotten to that area soon enough.

Even though he ran at the top of the roofs he couldn't avoid the depressing scenes of his village. It hurt to see how far down Konoha had fallen in only a few months. The people he once knew were either evacuated to another country, reduced to low lives, or dies nobly at the hands of Orochimaru's servants. It was another day of despair. Kaoru was right; if they don't do something now then Konoha will die.

3

3

3

"Hinata!" Ino screamed launching right out of the trees, catching the pale eyed Hyuuga. Blood flowed out of the pale girl seeping into the blonde's clothes. Hinata's breath caught in her throat as the color of her skin became deathly pale.

Ino put the girl down and placed her hand fluidly on her abdomen. She whispered three little words and a blue light glowed from beneath her calloused and warn hands. Soon Hinata stop breathing. The rest of the group came down as the sound of falling bodies echoed through out the woods.

Blood dripped everywhere on the trees.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled running towards the pale eyed girl who now had her eyes shut. Kiba made a move to touch her when Ino smacked his hand out of the way. Tears were now forming in everyone's eyes.

Please work she whispered in her head.

As if years passed by, the group remains silently still waiting for Hinata open her eyes. Several complex hand gestures were made and still nothing.

"What did you do?!" Kiba grabbed Ino and held onto her tightly.

Ino reached over to Hinata's neck and felt no pulse. Tears then formed in her dull green eyes and slid down her cheeks. Kiba shook his head, "..No…no..no no no no! NO!!!"

He turned to Hinata and shook her, "Wake up! Hina-chan! Wake up! Please?....Hinata…don't do this to me. Hinata…you promised me…Hinata," Kiba was now crushing Hinata into his chest tears rolling from his eyes. He stroked her hair and pushed it to the side shaking her once more, "Hinata you promised me that when everything was over we would go through with it immediately. You said…you said," he sniffed not caring that everyone could see him, "Don't leave me Hinata… I finally got it… you said your dream, I finally got it," Kiba breathed heavily reaching into his pocket,

"Please open your eyes and see it. Please tell me if if iif it fits or if you like it," he reached for her hand and thrust the small object into it. It fell to the grass but he quickly picked it up and shoved it back into her hand expecting her to hold it and smile brightly at him.

"…Kiba," Tenten reached for his hand but he smacked it away.

Unbeknownst to them Shikamaru had arrived. He saw blood everywhere and he winced in pain for all the lives that were ended all because of a stupid war that has somehow erupted from the situation tying Sasuke, Naruto, and Orochimaru. Then if finally clicked to him that there was someone lying on the ground. He took a step closer and saw Ino. Shikamaru carefully grasped her hand in his.

Ino turned around to see Shikamaru. Whatever happened that morning was far from their minds. She turned around fully to him and slid her arms around his waist weeping into his chest. Shikamaru's eyes widen. Who was it he asked himself. Who was it this time that had left the world of the living? As her grip on him tightened he finally looked in front of him. There sat the dog boy, Kiba forcing a small object into the hand of the future Hyuuga leader.

"Take it Hinata. I got it for you…" the tears just didn't end. He knew. They all knew the inevitable.

He thrust the object once more and this time Tenten turned to Lee unable to keep herself from falling and breaking down. Lee hugged her tears also falling from his eyes. Lee reached over to Kiba and pat his back, "Kiba…give up…"

"No! I'm not giving up. I can't give her up. Not now. Not yet. It's not time yet… I still didn't….no not yet…Hinata please wake up. Wake up an an aand see come on Hinata please. I finally got it for you. Hinata, I …" slowly giving up, he finally slid the object to Hinata's left hand and up her ring finger,

"Hinata…will you marry me?" his voice cracked finally giving up.

With that one question Ino screamed at the top of her lungs not giving a damn that the whole team was there with her. It was her fault. The tears came down unable to control herself anymore. Shikamaru whispered in her ear and she just beat him. She punched and punched and punched his chest. Screaming, losing her mind. It was her fault. She couldn't heal her in time to get rid of all that poison. And because of that …Kiba just lost a loved one.

3

3

3

3

3

_**Everyone, to be honest with you, I really didn't want to write this chappy. I love Hinata very much and I am not afraid to say that while writing this I cried my ass off. So please no flaming. I'm so sorry cause I really love Hinata.**_


	19. Ch 19 Only Hope

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 19 – Only Hope**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

If she had the ability to turn back time she would bring it back to last week. If she had the ability to destroy any evil being on the face of the earth she would get that ability. If she had the skill to heal any living organism in the universe she would acquire that skill. If she could go on and simply revive the dead, then she would go revive Hinata.

But she couldn't.

She knew damn well that no matter what she couldn't go back. A week gone by and she has yet to face sad faces of the village. She wasn't hiding; no that wasn't what she planned to do. If anyone were to find out exactly what her plan was they would throw themselves at her and beg for her to stop. Revenge is a bitch but that didn't stop her. That didn't stop her from rubbing her tainted hands together expecting the blood to disappear.

Sitting from the highest top of the Hokage quarters, Ino watched the procession end. There was barely any material left for them to even hold a funeral. Her unemotional eyes caught the form of Inuzuka Kiba. Her heart tightened squeezing every vein that allowed her blood to travel up there. It pained her very much to see the sad expressions among the people she cared for.

Why did the good ones always die?

A question that has been proven true over and over and over again.

Would it be like this if she died? Would it break everyone's heart to be the one in the casket rather than the innocent Hyuuga? Ino didn't know the answer. It didn't matter to her anyways because her life isn't significant, at least not to herself that is.

She couldn't face any of them. Not now. Not until she was stronger.

Ino requested various missions from Tsunade and in less than two weeks her rank had risen from being a Jounin to a highly specialized ANBU. Unbelievable you may think but not when Ino had so much more to live for now. Her disappearance had cause a slight worry traveling from each of her friends.

Standing up on the same roof of the Hokage's quarters, Ino took one last full glance at the village before vanishing with the wind. Just below her Shikamaru looked up to the sky sad that his best friend was no longer the same happy girl he grew up with. Tightening his hand on a bloody sack he too vanished away from the building.

3

3

3

"So this is the body of the man that murdered Hinata," Tsunade said rather than asked examining the body and his weapons.

To the side Shikamaru leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, and observing Tsunade examining the body, "Yeah."

"I see, so what do you plan to do now, now that he is no long an issue of us?"

"What was the last mission you sent Ino on?" he asked knowing she wouldn't answer him.

"An assassination mission," she looked up not too surprised with the expression on Shikamaru's face.

"To where?"

"I don't know where."

"I don't understand, how do you not know where she is?"

"Shikamaru, I sent Ino on a highly classified secret mission to assassinate this person. I do not know where she went just as long as she eliminates Orochimaru."

Shikamaru felt every vein, artery, and organ stop in his body, "You what?"

With the grim look on Tsunade's face there is no way that she is lying to him. He went rigid, mind racing as fast as his heart pounded. Why would she go and do that? Ino is one person, but even with someone so genius like him or Kakashi wouldn't be able to stand up to Orochimaru. Lost in thought he hadn't realized that Tsunade no longer stood in the same room with him. He was alone, just like Ino.

If anything, he had to go find her.

Tsunade watched the pine-apple head shinobi dash out of her quarters towards the Yamanaka residence. She silently apologized to god for lying to the shadow user. Since the turn of events, the minds of her people began to weaken. With Naruto his mind was full of fearing for the death of Sakura after witnessing Kiba's experience with the loss of Hinata. Tenten no longer wanted to wield a weapon for the stress of misusing it unintentionally and killing someone she cared for. Lee was still confident as ever but deep in his mind he was worn out. Tsunade shut her tiresome eyes, as intelligent and amazing Shikamaru was she knew too well that his mind was too clouded with sadness and fear to even think about finding a way to bring Konoha back to life.

The only person left really to depend on was Ino. The thought of how Ino came to her as early as one AM in the morning to drop down on her bruised knees and beg for several missions to increase her ability and knowledge frightened her to no end. But even so, she knew that Ino wasn't doing this for herself. She was doing this to keep the village protected and to somehow bring it back to the positive strength it once held. No one was even ready to step up to the plate once more to fight for the sake of this village.

So much sadness and depression remain in the minds of all the shinobi that all have failed to see that there is one spark of hope left for Konoha. Whether or not she died or lived, Tsunade could see the determination within the depths of Ino's soul. Like Naruto, Ino had gone up to her with a set face, _"Tsunade-sama, give me more missions. Let me handle what ever you have to deal with. Don't let me stop until I can't move anymore. I want to be ANBU. I have to be ANBU."_

"_Ino go home."_

"_Sensei I won't. I need to be ANBU – _

"_And why should I let you go on and be-_

"_Because I want to. Look around you Tsunade-sama…everyone is stuck in despair. They all have given up hope in our village. Naruto… look at Naruto. He, who claims to be the next Hokage, you don't even hear his voice anymore. He the sunlight of our village hasn't given us any light at all. I need to be ANBU because I have to be ANBU. Because no one here will hope for Konoha's rebirth. Because no one wants to fight anymore. Because no one believes anymore. The death of Hinata broke me, but now I'm back because I won't let Hinata's death be in vain. She fought for us and sacrificed her life. Until I die I won't let Konoha die."_

_Tsunade saw the desperateness in Ino's eyes._

"_If we follow our hearts; only then the light will appear to us and lead our way out of this darkness that we the people have created," Ino said waiting for her sensei to reply. _

_Tsunade released a sigh, "Fine, but I won't make any promises that these missions will be simple."_

_The light in Ino's eyes brightened and she hugged her teacher, "Thank you Tsunade-sama."_

Tsunade sat down in her usual chair reflecting on whether her decision was right or wrong. At this point nobody knew what will happen.

3

3

3

3

Ino stared at the forest around her. This was where Hinata had died. It was the same place where she lured her killer and assassinated him for murdering Hinata. It was wrong and she knew it but she couldn't sit back and let this guy continue to live and breathe with her friend now gone into the next world.

Can she do it? She thought. Could she be able to revive the village just by herself?

No, she thought. She's gotten this far. There is no way she can stop now. And in that moment a hand reached for her shoulder and she instinctively grabbed the hand and flipped the person over.

"Shikamaru?"


	20. Ch 20 MARRIAGE!

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 20 –MARRIAGE?!**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T _

_Hey I would like to say that before you read this chapter you should probably reread chapter 3 and 4 because I'll be making some sort of reference to ! Also I would like to apologize for the wait because I was having technical difficulties with my stupid laptop. Its a dell Inspiron 5150 and as you know or not dell runs on a battery and once it dies whether you buy a new ac adapter or not it won't recharge. So my laptop now is currently running on an ac charger. Grrrr....and yes Dell was sued for its motherboard problems. Anyways sorry for the inconvenience. _

_Well do enjoy my newest update._

_3  
_

_3_

_3_

Ino stared surprised at the man she had flipped over. In a sudden and unexpected action the man grabbed her close and hugged her tight.

"Ino don't go. Don't leave Konoha," he said burying his face into her chest.

Her green eyes soften with the sadden look of her best friend, "I'm not going anywhere Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked up to see a gentle smiling Ino, the same Ino he was afraid he had lost forever, "You're not?"

"No...where'd you hear that?"

"The Hokage said you were leaving to go on an assasination assignment -

"WHAT?! Why would she tell you that?" then it finally occurred to her why Tsunade would say that to him. It was her way of getting Shikamaru to help her. Wow she thought, the old woman still thought that she couldn't do this on her own. Well, she did need help. It is impossible to go after Orochimaru and his minions with only one of her. Especially with her skills. She wasn't strong enough and she knew that very well. An image of Hinata flashed in her head.

Don't worry Hina-chan I'll get you your revenge, she said silently.

"Ino?" he called her name seeing a distant look in her face.

"Yeah?"

"Were you," he paused, "Were you the one who assasinated that guy that killed Hinata?"

There was no denying it, especially to Shikamaru, "Yeah why?"

"Nothing..." although he said it was nothing they both knew that it really was something.

"Okay," she whispered.

Shikamaru was afraid that Ino would just be like every other murderer and he didn't want that.

"So.... what were you doing here?" he asked her.

"Well," she sat down on the grass, "I was just thinking of what would happen if Orochimaru came to us."

"I see."

"But," suddenly standing up, "I need to get back to the flower - I mean I need to get back to my parent's supply shop."

"I'll go with you -

"Nah its okay, you're probably busy today anyways knowing Tsunade-sama she'll probably have you on duty again."

"No I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?" Ino gave him a look.

"Yeh."

"Okay."

The two shinobi left the forest as Ino turned her head to take one last look at the spot knowing she will never go back there again.

3

3

3

As soon as they walked into the shop Kiba walked up to them, "Shikamaru, your parents are looking for you they said they wanted to talk to you about something they didn't say what though."

"Oh okay," turning to Ino, "I guess I better go."

"Sure," she said.

"Bye."

"Take care Shikamaru," with that he left as Kiba said thank you to Ino's mom for letting him wait for them to return.

"Ino, I would like to talk to you too."

"Sure, what's up mom?"

"I'm going to tell you something where you might not like it but it is a suggestion."

"Okay... shoot," she sat down waiting for her mom to speak.

"As you know the war isn't over and everything has been a wreck however, I've decided that it's about time that you get married -

"WHAT?! But mom! Orochimaru is coming I don't have time to worry about getting married! I need to train and get ready for -

"INO! You are going to listen to me! Yes the war is going on and Orochimaru is coming but I will not have my daughter go in battle on her own. Do you really think that you can go and fight him? You are ANBU now but that doesn't mean you're strong enought to fight him -

"I know that!... I know that, I know that, I know that! That's why Hinata died cause I wasn't strong enough. I'm so weak I can't even help her. I'm so useless! I'm only a burden to you and dad. If anything Hinata should have lived and I should have died. That way no one would be sadcause no one would care not even you!"

Kaoru lifted her hand struck Ino at her cheek. Ino's head dropped to the side feeling a new stinging pain emanate from the left side of her cheek.

"Don't you ever say that I don't care about you! I do and so does your father. Everyone would care about you just as much as Hinata if you had been the one that died," the same green eyes Ino had stared deeply at her outraged and sad.

"Now," her mother said completely holding it in together, "Are you ready to listen to what I have to say?"

Ino nodded.

"I want you to marry. I know you very well Ino and I know that it is almost every girl's dream to get married and have a family. I just want you to at least have that before it's too late. With Orochimaru advancing Konoha nears the end. I just want to give you at least one little memory that you will charish before its too late. Also, you know very well that your father and I can't support our family that well as we did before. If you marry at least that will help us to keep you alive with a home to live in. Your husband will be able to survive. I don't want yout to marry just anyone however," she said as Ino walked up to a white vase adorned with sakura petals fixing up the very last flowers they had left alive.

"I want you to marry Shikamaru."

The white vase adorn with sakura petals painted on the surface of it fell to the floor shattering into a million pieces. Ino stared incredulously at her mother's all knowing face.

"Mom, are you feeling okay?" Ino asked swiftly reaching for her mother's forehead. It didn't seem like Mrs. Yamanaka was sick. In fact Kaoru Yamanaka had swatted her daughter's hand from her forehead.

"No! Ino I'm very serious about this."

"But," Ino's mother reached over gathering the shattered pieces of the vase and cut the blonde teen off, "Ino, just give it a chance. You are nearing your eighteenth birthday and it's about time you think about settling down."

"But mom! I'm not ready to settle down and even if I was, of all people why Shikamaru?"

Kaoru immediately got up, "Shikamaru is a wise boy and he is a fine man. His family is also close with us so you won't have any problem living with them. He will be a good husband for you."

Seeing that her mother was very serious about this Ino released a sigh of frustration, "Ugh, fine do whatever you want but I'm not marrying that lazy ass."

"Ino!" her mother raised her voice telling her daughter to watch her use of vulgar language.

"I'm going out for a walk," Ino announced exiting the once was a flower shop hastily trying to avoid anyone that would stop to talk to her.

Her mind ran with several thoughts. She wasn't ready to love again. She was most definitely not ready to settle down. Ino held her breath and shut her eyes. Didn't her mother see that she was still recovering from her break up with Sasuke? She hated this. She never wanted to marry unless she knew she truly loved the person she would spend the rest of her life with.

"Ugh!!!" she screamed randomly in the air.

She can't get married not now and not with him. She had to train. She had to help Konoha cause no one else will. She continued to walk on the road to misery. Although Shikamaru is her best friend and she loved him to no end she couldn't see herself marrying the lazy butt. Right now all she had in her mind was to bring back Konoha to its bright and happy self. That was her goal. That was what she needed to focus on. Not marrying Shikamaru.

The thought of marrying Shikamaru was rather outrageous. In speaking of Shikamaru Ino saw the lazy pineapple head shadow user heading directly towards her with a rather intrigue expression written upon his face. As soon as he stood before her they both opened their mouth, "We need to talk."

3

3

3

Ino remained laying on the grass staring straight up at the sky. Beside her Shikamaru had his eyes closed contemplating deeply on what was going on.

"What ever happened to us?" Ino asked reminiscing on the times they were once best friends before things changed.

"Like I would know."

"Well you should!" Ino shut her eyes once again feeling the cool breeze flow about. She opened her eyes to meet his dark ones staring directly at her. Her face heated up, "Are you considering what you're mom told you?"

"Troublesome," was all she can get from him.

Ino sighed she never knew that she would ever remember how it began. How the two of them became best friends. It was such a distant memory. It gave her goose bumps for suddenly recalling such memories of the past.

'Best friends' that was all they'll ever be, she thought and there were no exceptions, none what so ever.

"But," he said interrupting her thoughts, "I wouldn't mind," he admitted.

Ino whipped her blonde head towards him, "What?"

"I mean, its not as bad as you think it is. I mean come on we're close already. At least its not like you're marrying someone random like .... like Lee."

Ino mentally pictured herself marrying Lee and having a family with him, "EWW NO!!!"

"See?"

"Okay you have a point there...." she suddenly blushed, "...so um are you considering what you're mom told you?"

Did he really want to marry Ino? He took one look at her and his heart was on fire. Let's face it, with everything they've been through and everything he did and she did, who's to say he didn't want to marry her. It was so obvious and normally he would have denied it but it's no use in beating himself for it. He already accepted that he loved her. Well at least that's what he thought about his feelings for her. He loved Ino and its not in a best friend or brotherly way. He was absolutely enamoured with her.

I guess I should just propose to her now then, he mentally thought.

"Ino," trying not to sound corny or forceful.

"What's up?" she asked her heart skipping a beat.

"...Will you mar -

A kunai shot towards Shikamaru and Ino swiftly jumped in front of him. His eyes widen not being able to defend himself and Ino in time. In the process three Shuriken flew in god speed and latched themselves on Ino's back. She release a cry holding on to Shikamaru tightly. Ino knew someone was hiding but with the whole marriage thing she completely left herself open and forgot that someone had followed them. Standing up Ino used a few hand gestures and her body collapsed.

Shikamaru caught her body knowing exactly what jutsu she used. Searching around the area he felt chakra sky rocketed into the sky. He quickly pulled out a kunai with and explosive and set it on fire. He aimed it at the shinobi and in less than a second the fire kunai pierced through the shinobi's forehead and exploded just as Ino released her jutsu and returned to her body.

Once Ino was back in her own body she tried to stand.

The shinobi body dropped to the grass in flames. Through the fire a card flew towards Ino and she caught it between her fingers watching the flame vanish along with the body.

Ino looked down at the card and her eyes widen.

"...Sasuke.." her heart felt like strangling itself as she kept staring at the paper fan drawn on the card as well as a note saying 'Rest In Peace Konoha'.

Shikamaru sadly stared at Ino and knew he couldn't ask her to marry him. She was a walking danger. Everywhere she went someone would attack or try to kill her. She grew up. She improved like no other female shinobi. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, but Ino couldn't be touched. She was strong. She was at the level he's in maybe better. And all of that happened in less than a year. He couldn't be with her aside from all her attributes because it was still Sasuke that's in her heart, not him.

Shikamaru turned to walk away knowing she didn't notice for her mind was so concentrated on the card that Sasuke had left her with.


	21. Ch 21 Ass Kicking, Dinner, & True Love?

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 21 – Ass Kicking, Dinner, and True Love?**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

Running past everything in a swift and fluid motion Ino jumped from roof top to roof top in search for her Shikamaru.

My Shikamaru? She thought. Since when did she ever claim him to herself? She shook her head at the thought. She was pissed. He just left her like that sporting four wounds on her back. She could feel the blood seeping out of her body.

"That jerk! Wait till I get my hands on him he'll be sorry for just leaving me there," she spat finally reaching his house.

As soon as the door opened and out came Shikamaru. Fire came out Ino's mouth and eyes then suddenly she dashed to him, lifted him up in the air, and body slammed him hard to the floor of his living room.

At the side Shikaku and Yoshino took a peek at the scene before them.

"You jerk!! How could you just leave me there on the battle field?!"

"What battle field, get off me you troublesome crazy girl!"

"NO! Not until you tell me why you left me there bleeding. I lost so much blood I could barely stand!"

"Whatever you're still bleeding now but you have me in a headlock…"

Ino decked him and he went flying three rooms away. She ran towards him in a pile of heap and began shaking him and throwing him about like a rag doll. With every punch and tossing of his body to another corner Shikaku winced feeling his son's pain every time he dealt with his wife's anger. Yoshino watched Ino beat her son to a pulp proud that Ino is taking action towards her son's misbehavior. That's her future daughter-in-law she thought silently with a wide smile.

Finally with one last painful elbow drop that had a mix of chakra blending in with the force, Shikamaru screamed loud enough for all of Konoha to hear.

3

3

3

Dinner came and Ino sat with Shikamaru's family nursing her hand eyeing Shikamaru sweetly for her oh-so sweet revenge. Shikamaru sat looking a little beat while pouting, "Come on Ino I said I was sorry now come here and heal me."

"Fat chance that will happen Nara, but since you're so nice to let me have dinner here I guess I can heal you.....partially."

A vein popped in his temple, "For your information nobody here invited you to dinner," at that moment Yoshino walked in, "Ino would you like to stay for dinner?" giving Ino a nice smile and then staring at Shikamaru with a confused look.

"Sure I'll stay for dinner, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said to Yoshino but staring straight at Shikamaru with a devious smile.

"Troublesome," he growled.

Through out dinner the family including Ino laughed and talked as midnight came near.

"Whoa, it's late. I better get going," Ino said thanking the Nara family for letting her stay for dinner.

"Ino would you like to just stay for the night? Your room is still vacant. You can just stay there," Shikaku asked.

Shikamaru choked on his tea surprised that he would ask her that. Usually it was his troublesome mother that would offer. Yoshino stared at her husband with stars in her eyes.

"Um… sure why not? I'll just phone my parents and tell them that I'll be staying here for the night. Thank you Shikaku-san," she said kindly bowing."

"It's no problem," he replied, "Oi Shikamaru go help Ino settle down."

"Do settle down here forever," Yoshino said dreamily.

"Uh…." Ino blushed.

"Troublesome mom!" Shikamaru said knowing exactly that she was referring to the marriage thing.

Yoshino wacked her son with a frying pan but sat down smiling ever so happily.

3

3

3

As soon as Ino hung up the phone she stretched and rubbed her eyes. She was feeling sleepy so she walked straight to her room. Or that's what she thought was her room. Forgetting she was in Shikamaru's house she went in the direction where her room would have been in her own home. She lifted the covers and lay on the bed. Too tired to even bother looking around she wrapped her arms around a big warm pillow. Sleep hit her very hard and she was knocked out.

Shikamaru opened his eyes turning his head to see Ino facing nose to nose with him on his bed. At first he was going to tell her to go to sleep but then realized she was sleeping - only she was sleeping next to him on his bed, in his room, in his house. Feeling the rise in his heart beating he mentally cursed himself. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight if she was staying in the same room as him.

The sudden urge to kiss her soft lips flashed through his mind. No he shook his head. That would be like taking advantage of her, he thought. He didn't want to wake her up knowing how long her day was. So he just let her be. Shikamaru shifted getting his body to completely face her trying not to wake her up. Her arms around wrapped around him dropped to his waist and tighten their grip. Shikamaru brushed a few strands of her hair to the side of her ear and watched the moon illuminate her beautiful flawless face.

His hand slowly slid up to the side of her cheek and he caressed her face slowly and gently careful not to wake her. A small smile played across his face taking in this moment.

If only he had just asked her to marry him then they would be doing this every night. But then his mind drifted to what if's.

What if she rejected him? What if it's still Sasuke that's in her heart? What if she hated him after he asked her? What if she never wanted to see him or to do anything with him ever again?

But then, what if she had said yes to him?

He put the 'what if's' to the back of his mind and just decided to watch her sleep. Soon sleep overcame him too and surprisingly he fell straight to sleep.

Halfway through the night Ino lifted her eyes to feel two very strong and warm arms wrapped around her. She looked to see Shikamaru's nose touching her's. Her face immediately turned a bright shade of red. She's never been physically this close to Shikamaru. Ino found that her cheeks were warming up even more if that's even possible, suddenly thinking how cute he looked.

Whoa, Shikamaru cute? That's got to be wrong she thought.

But, hey she wasn't one to complain.

Ino continued to watch Shikamaru through the moonlight. Her smile faded away when she suddenly saw Sasuke's face in Shikamaru's. Painful memories returned to her mind when she recalled one memory of her watching Sasuke sleep in the hospital one night when it was his birthday and she secretly stayed overnight.

She carefully lifted his arms away from her and she froze when Shikamaru moved. He turned to the other side of his body and continued to sleep. His back now faced her and she released the breath she was holding in. She quietly left his room sliding the door shut and headed straight to her room to be on her own.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and sighed. It was too good to last long he thought. Deciding he would go check on her he stood up from his bed and went to her room. There he stood by the door preparing to knock on it when he heard sobbing. Unable to control his actions he slid the door open and Ino whipped around tearfully.

"Wha.." before she could finish Shikamaru held onto her, "Forget about him."

She pushed him away, "Sasuke?" she asked looking through her blurry orbs. When the tears slid it wasn't Sasuke it was Shikamaru standing in front of her.

"Ino just forget about Sasuke."

"But –

"Ino can't you see?"

"Shikam –

"Why do you keep looking for him? He hurt you and used you. Why can't you just forget about him?" he asked her hugging her tighter, "Why can't you see that you don't need him, that there's someone that's out there better for you. That there is someone standing in front of you this whole time. That you don't need to shed anymore tears for him. That I've been here. That I'm the one standing in front of you waiting for you to notice me…."

Her breath hitched into her throat not coming out just letting her suffocate. No, it's not supposed to be this way she thought. It's not supposed to be Shikamaru saying this to her. It was supposed to be Sasuke. Not him. She pushed Shikamaru away from her. She couldn't do this.

"No…."she whispered.

"I …just can't forget about him…"

Shikamaru still held her shoulders staring at her fighting back the tears, "But –

"I …I still care about him –

"But you don't love him."

"I –

"Don't deny it, you only care for him but you don't love him. Ino please, just give me a chance. Give us a chance. Please?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"I …" just looking at him made her have second thoughts about Sasuke, "Okay I will give us a chance."

At that moment Shikamaru pulled her to him and swung her around. Her eyes bulged out of her head, this was so un-Shikamaru-like. But what the hell, she started laughing until he picked her up bridal style and walked her out of her room.

"Wwait where are you taking me?" she stuttered.

"What? Back to my room. You weren't complaining earlier," he said not realizing what he said didn't exactly sounded like what he meant.

Ino's face burned like no other, "Okay, only in one condition no funny business okay or else I'll kick your ass."

"Deal," he said happily.

Together they slept side by side not minding the closeness to each other. In less than a few hours, the sun or what looked to be the sun rose up blinding the two of them. Ino giggled at the sight of Shikamaru, his pony tail undone and drool hung from the side of his mouth. Soon his eyes opened to see his new blonde girlfriend giggling.

"Hey," she said.

"ugh…" he moaned then yawned pulling her back into the covers and putting the covers over their heads, "five more minutes."

"No Shika-kun I have to get going and go back to the supply shop."

"NO!" he grumbled tightening his arms around her.

"Stop acting so Un-Shikamaru-like! Grrr," she growled.

"No!"

"Argh Shikamaru!" she squealed when he started nuzzling his nose on her collar bone.

"Stop it!" trying to hold in her laughter and be serious.

Her attempt to stop him failed when she just gave up and let him have his way, "Fine you can have your way gawd," she lay back down holding his hand. She closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep when she felt his breath close to her lips. Ino lifted her eyes open to find him closing in on her.

Then suddenly he just stopped nose to nose laying right on top of her, "Ino, will you marry me?"

He popped the question and her heart stopped.

"Shika-chan, did Ino leave cause I just checked her room and she isn't …." Yoshino walked in looking at her son and Ino at their predicament, "…nevermind," she said sliding the door leaving the two to be alone.


	22. Ch 22 Decisions

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 22 – Decisions**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

A long sigh released from Ino as she sat thinking about the events that had occurred earlier in the morning. It wasn't that bad right? Actually that was an understatement. How had she ever gotten into this mess?

"I knew I shouldn't have slept over his house," she groaned.

Without another word she just went back to her work at the supply shop trying to forget what ever happened especially between her and Shikamaru.

"Ugh!!" she yelled throwing a vase that the door when Sakura had just entered. Sakura whipped around and caught the vase, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ino slumped over the register, "My whole life! That's what's wrong with me!" pulling her hair about to go crazy.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sakura asked pulling a seat over to Ino.

"What would you do if your parents suggest you to get married – scratch that what would you do if your parents arranged a marriage for you?"

Sakura stared at her blankly, "You mean you're getting married?! Since when?! And why didn't you tell me?!"

Ino glared at the pink haired girl before her, "I just found out yesterday and I didn't exactly have time to tell you…ugh ….I don't even know if it's worth all this trouble…"

"Well who are you getting married to?"

"That's the thing! Not only do my parents arrange it, he himself asked me to marry him on his own free will!"

"Okay….so who is it?" Just wanting Ino to get straight to the point and tell her who the person was that proposed to her.

"It's Shikamaru!" She yelled so the whole world could hear.

Sakura looked at Ino and Ino looked back at her. Dead silence was in the air and Ino continued to stare at her friend waiting for a reaction. It never came.

"…Saku –

Sakura made a face, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAA!!! YOU AND SHIKAMARU?!! WOW! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE BOTH CLOSE BUT THIS IS SOOOO NEW!!!"

She continued to laugh at her best friend but then she stopped short, "I'm just kidding Ino. Anyways, I think its okay I mean at least you aren't marrying Lee."

Ino completely exploded, "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHIKAMARU SAID TO ME TOO!"

Ino fumed trying to calm herself down. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry him it was just, well all new to her. She had never thought of Shikamaru in that light and now she had to think about it.

"Man I always thought it would be Temari and Shikamaru not me, Ino and Shikamaru," she sighed.

"Oh stop complaining Ino you aren't writing a fan fiction here…anyways, I think you should give him a chance. Think of it this way, you two are really close already so it shouldn't be hard to get to know him and get comfortable I mean all there really is left for you two is to sleep next to each other and just well do things like normal married people do. Given the fact that you are already close to him you might not even have to kiss him and do all that romantic stuff. You feel me?"

Ino just continued to sit and stare into oblivion, "Well its all up to you Ino whether you want to go through with this marriage or just stay friends with him. Anyways, I gotta get going Tsunade-sama is requesting for me and the hospital is pretty pact at the moment. I'll catch ya' later Ino-pig!"

Sakura left the store leaving Ino to her thoughts for once not even responding to the name 'Ino-pig'.

What was she going to do, her mind kept repeating.

3

3

3

Shikamaru sat staring at the shogi board barely concentrating when his father totally butchered him. Shikamaru didn't even do a double take and sighed. Shikaku shut his dark eyes and pushed the shogi equipment aside, "Son, listen here. When your heart is filled with fear and confusion, now is the time to ask for help especially when you're dealing with an issue that is very new to you."

Shikamaru continued to stare at thin air, "Troublesome –

"This isn't troublesome. It's either you get married to Ino or you don't. Go ask her for her opinion. Don't just sit here waiting for her to get to you. If she wants to carry on with the marriage then great but if not don't waste your time here waiting."

Shikaku didn't mean to sound very harsh but it was the solid painful truth. His son was so clueless to this kind of situation and for once this might actually be a good lesson for him to learn with experience instead of just witnessing Shikaku and Yoshino or listening to other people's discussions about their own lives.

"Don't for get to stop by the market on your way, your mother needs beef for the miso soup," Shikaku stood up and left Shikamaru to think for himself.

Shikamaru lay down and slowly fell asleep his thoughts lingering on the blonde haired beauty he had proposed to anxiety washing in all over him like an unstoppable tidal wave crashing all over the cold waters of an ocean.

His eyes suddenly opened vexed that he couldn't take his usual nap all for a girl. A girl who wouldn't even give him a straight answer. Who was he kidding it's obvious that she didn't want to marry him. Why waste time when he could just call it off and go find someone else someone maybe like, maybe like Temari. Then his heart dropped. It wouldn't work. His heart didn't reach out for her. She wasn't the one he wanted.

He wanted Ino. His childhood best friend and still up to this day his best friend, his confidante, his side kick in action, his moon, his everything, and definitely the one he wants to spend forever with during life and after. He didn't know when and how he felt like this but he's loved her for a very long time and he knew for a fact that no matter how much he tells himself to find someone else, he couldn't. It was her, has been her, and will always be her.

Couldn't she see it was written in the stars? They were meant to be together whether she denied it or not.

That's what he believed. Now with new and stronger determination, Shikamaru dragged himself up to go look for the blonde angel that took over his mind and body.

With each step he became stronger and stronger feeling more confidence rising within him. He was going to marry her no matter what. As soon as he made it to her family's supply shop he stop dead on his tracks watching her eyes deeply stare at the home video she had of her and Sasuke. Together Sasuke and Ino looked so happy.

Beside her were boxes of tissues. She's never actually cried for Sasuke for she was too busy trying to become a Chunin and become one of the top three apprentices of Tsunade next to Hinata and Sakura. Debating whether he should go in or not Ino turned her head to see Shikamaru staring at her. She quickly wiped the last of her tears and went to him.

"Hey…why are you standing out here, come inside," she said her voice a bit shaky.

"Uh sure…" his eyes strayed to the television now seeing Ino interviewing herself for fun at the hospital and getting in Sasuke's face who now finally showed himself to the camera pulling her to him and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Shikamaru tried not to let it get to him, "Going through your home videos?"

She nodded. Silence passed between them for some time when finally the video cut off and went straight on to Ino's sixth birthday. Again Kiba was picking on her and Shikamaru went and decked him on the face. The adults went around pulling the two apart.

"_Shikamaru! Don't punch people like that you know better!" Yoshino yelled at her little boy pulling him from strangling Kiba. _

_Kiba's mom pulled him aside and spanked him, "I told you to behave!"_

_Beside them all Ino cried running to Yoshino and pulling her hand from Shikamaru, "NO! Don't get mad at Shika-nii! It's not his fault," she cried some more, "hhhe hee he was only trying to pwotect me…" more tears came out her eyes. Yoshino's eyes soften and once Inoichi came he opened his arms to his daughter waiting for her to run into his arms._

_Ino dashed forward on to Inoichi. In slow motion he bent down to wrap his arms around her but she ran past him and into the arms of Shikamaru, Ino wailed and he stroked her hair. All the adults in the party gazed in awe at the two children, slowly beaming with happiness from the cuteness that the two kids radiated. _

"_I'm sowwee I got you in trouble Shika-nii," she cried into his chest._

"_It's okay Ino-chan, I'll always pwotect you," he hugged her tightly._

_All the mothers gushed at the sight._

Just like in the past, Ino stood hugging Shikamaru tightly sobbing. He stood close to her enveloping her with his toned arms not letting her go.

Maybe Sakura was right, it wouldn't be bad to be with Shikamaru, her mind wandered. His hand stroked her hair calming her down whispering sweet nothings. She released him from her firm grip and wiped the tears she shed, "I'm sorry I made your shirt all wet," she sniffed.

"It's okay," he whispered.

He watched her continue to watch the previous memories they created together wishing they could go back to those unforgettable times where they were both carefree and he could easily express his feelings to her. He felt something warm on his hand and realized it was hers entwined with his hand. Shikamaru squeezed it trying to calm her down. She smiled gently feeling his presence beside her reassuring her.

"I meant what I said," he broke the silence, "that I would always protect you," blushing scratching his temple.

"I know."

She leaned on to his shoulder sniffing him taking in his clean scent. She knew now what her answer would be as she continued to watch the video of Shikamaru and her together.

"Ne Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"…Yes I'll marry you," she said playing with a tissue she was about to use.


	23. Ch 23 Nightmare

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 23 – Nightmare**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

_3_

_3_

_3_

"Shikamaru!" Ino laughed playfully swatting his hand aside and pushing him out the door, "You know you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. Don't you know it's bad luck?"

"Ino, that's just a superstition. Nothing will go wrong."

"Okay but still, I'm not even done fitting into my wedding robe now would you be so kind to just leave for a bit. You'll get to see me at the shrine. Now go! Shoo!" Ino playfully pushed Shikamaru out the door with a smile.

Outside the door Shikamaru smiled warmly unable to wait for her to be his Mrs. Nara. He soon made his way to the shrine filled with butterflies in his stomach.

Ino blushed, "Today's the day. I can't wait."

3

3

3

The shrine bells bellowed throughout the area sending a cheerful aura to the gloomy village. Although the situation with the village has yet to change there is at least one happy event that would come. In the large shrine many ninja and civilians sat on the tatami mats waiting for the ceremony to begin. The shoji door slid gently and in came Ino as elegant as ever. A faint blush appeared on her face as she walked steadily to the center of the room. Beside her sat her future husband. Together they sat anxiety eating them up but not in the bad way.

The old priest began and so the long strenuous ceremony plus the rituals commence.

Ino shut her eyes taking in the warm sake to finish the ritual. Her pale green eyes opened and in a flash blood splayed all over her. Her eyes widen as she felt the sword piercing through her heart pulled right out of her. Her head nodded and jolted to the right looking around her. Blood everywhere dripped from the ceiling and the walls. Bodies and bodies of people piled onto each other.

She gasped, "Mom! Dad!" both her parents lay before her in a bloody heap. She whipped her head to the left to see Shikamaru dead on the floor. In front of her a flash of blood red eyes vanished only to stare a centimeter away from her eyes.

"Sasuke…." She whispered in fear. The Uchiha's pale hand stroked the side of her porcelain cheek and in a blink of an eye his lips forced themselves on hers.

"Rest in peace, Ino," he whispered.

Ino screamed when a bright light glared at her. Shaking heavily her arms flailed about throwing the bed sheet on the floor and in the process knocking her lamp off the night table. She immediately sat up in cold sweat heaving. A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her as she looked up to see her mother not bloody at all.

"Sh…. Ino it was just a dream…." Kaoru said her motherly instincts came to play.

Ino continued to breath in and out deeply trying to push the dream at the back of her mind. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes like a river of tears.

Something is going to happen she can feel it for sure.

3

3

3

Kaoru stood face to face with the young Shadow jutsu user, "She didn't tell me what her dream was about. She wouldn't even speak to me. Shikamaru, please do something," Kaoru held onto Shikamaru pleadingly, "You're the only one who can help her."

"Don't worry Yamanaka-san, I'll see what I can do."

Shikamaru squeezed her hand reassuringly thinking of ways to get through with Ino. He slowly but hesitantly approached the blonde female who was now sitting behind the counter.

"Ino, are you free today?"

She didn't even bother to look at him, "Actually Shika, do you mind if we go to the shrine today?"

He looked at her surprised but his face showing a different reaction, "Sure."

"Okay, well let me just finish up with this and we can go."

Shikamaru nodded waiting by the door.

Ino a few minutes Ino took off her apron and walked up to Shikamaru, "Okay let's go."

The two silently walked towards the shrine in Ino's dream. A lump was forming in her throat with each step they took towards the shrine. Shikamaru noticed the many emotional changes occurring with Ino so he held her shoulder to stop her, "Ino, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?...Uh it's nothing…"

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"No really it's nothing –

"Does it have to do with your dream?"

Ino had a crestfallen look, turning away from the man she will marry. His calloused hand moved her face back to him, "Ino look at me, you can tell me anything."

"I know….but …. really Shika it's nothing."

"Ino don't lie to me we're at a shrine right now you can't lie."

Releasing a deep breath she didn't know she held Ino kept her paling face up, "Shikamaru….I think that…" she fiddled with her hands slightly eying away from him, "…I I ….I think that"

"Ino you can tell me."

"I don't want to go through with this marriage," she blurted out loud.


	24. Ch 24 A Change of Heart

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 24 – A Change of Heart**

**PLEASE GO VIEW MY YOUTUBE VIDEO CALLED SHIKA X INO FALL FOR YOU.**

**VIDEO WILL BE POSTED BY TENSHI30**

**ALSO THE MUSIC VID IS BASED ON THIS FANFIC THANK YOU!**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T Hey sorry again my laptop finally broke down for good on me. But it's okay cuz now I'm using my brother's pc. _

_Just to warn you this chapter is mostly discussion and a little more realistic amongst females especially girls that have a group of friends and they just chill. Anyways enjoy._

_3_

_3_

_3_

Shock displayed throughout the features of Shikamaru, "What?"

"I don't think we should go through with this marriage," she repeated softly.

"Why?" he asked the dreadful question.

"I just don't think that we should…"

"Wait, are you saying that you don't want to get married yet or you don't want to get married at all?"

His eyes focused on her waiting for her to answer, "I don't want to get married at all." She said finally. Shikamaru backed away, "Shikamaru listen –

"No I get it."

"Wait Shikamaru!"

In a flash he disappeared. Fresh tears poured down her cheeks she knew this was the only way to keep him safe. She had to focus on the real goal. And that was to be strong enough to save her village. Wiping the tears from her eyes she prayed at the shrine before returning home.

A little thought in her head nagged her, would she be able to make it out of this to be with Shikamaru again? That's if he would still want to be with her.

Shaking the thought, she went on her way back to her family's store.

3

3

3

A hard slap echoed throughout the room. The blonde kunoichi slammed into the small counter clutching her cheek.

"I let you have him even though I could have fought for him. I would have thought you would do better and make him happy. I'm back and I find him depressed – in a state of sadness. He wouldn't even bother talking to me!" the older blonde female shouted pulling back her hand.

Neither kunoichi spoke. Anger flashed through the eyes of the older blonde as guilt swam through the watery depths of younger blonde. Standing up faced to face, Ino held in the tears, "I didn't want it to be like this –

"But," the older one cut in.

"But it was for his own good," she said shaking.

The older kunoichi sighed, pulling Ino to her arms, "Ino, for once just do what your heart says and not what you think is right. Calm down, okay?"

"I'm sorry Temari."

"Shhh it's alright. Well, what are you going to do now, now that there will be no wedding?"

"Are you going back home?"

"You know I really could, but" she said in a sing song voice, "Now that you broke his heart I could just use this vacation time to go and take his heart," Temari laughed at the girl before her, "I'm just kidding Ino relax. No matter how much I try he wouldn't go for me anyways."

Temari continued to hug Ino gently seating her down, "But you do realize that he loves you very much. He wouldn't love any other girl but you. He always has and he'll always will."

"I know."

"Well, since I do need a place to stay, do you mind if I stay at your house Ino?"

"No! Please stay. We have a lot of catching up to do anyways."

"Okay, anyways, are you free tonight? Let's get the other girls to come over and we can all have a sleep over or something."

"Sure, we haven't done that in a long time," Ino said finally smiling for the first time that day.

3

3

3

As soon as Temari walked in the hospital a flash of pink hair tackled her to the floor, "Temari-chan!"

The whole ward stopped to stare at her weirdly.

"Uh…hahahah nothing to see here," Ino dragged the two girls away from the ward.

"Gahd Sakura could you be any louder and embarrassing than that?" Ino scolded her best friend.

"Well I can't help it. It's been so long since we've seen Temari. By the way where's Shikamaru? You too are practically inseparable."

With that Ino went back into her depression mode.

"Okay what happened," Sakura stated rather than asked.

"Um let's save that for later until we get Tenten and Hinata," Temari said.

"Temari, Hinata won't be joining us," Ino said solemnly trying not to cry anymore.

"Why?"

"We'll talk about that later, but anyways it's so great to see you again Temari," Sakura opened the double doors, "Um I'm kinda busy right now so you guys don't mind if I go back to work? I'll meet you guys later around 5pm is that fine?"

"Sure no problem," the two blonde girls said.

"K' bye guys," Sakura waved grabbing a few syringes and a few tubes before walking away.

"Sakura-san, you're needed at room D402," a nurse said.

"Okay I'll be there shortly."

The other two kunoichi walked away to find Tenten.

3

3

3

A huge kunai flew by and the Chinese girl swiftly dodged it. A random scream was heard from behind a bush. Tenten whipped around to see Ino clutching her heart breathing in and out backed against a tree where the super huge looking kunai stuck right beside her head only a few centimeters away.

Temari laughed, "I swear it's karma for dumping Shikamaru."

Ino glared at the sand kunoichi, "Shut up."

Temari walked forward, "Temari! How's it going?" Tenten darted to the sand female embracing her tightly.

"Pretty good, nice speed by the way. You dodged that quicker than last time I saw you."

"Yeah, well training with two exceptional men can really improve my abilities."

"Anyways," Tenten stared at the two females before her, "What's up?"

"Are you busy tonight? Temari and I were thinking about getting the group back together to have a sleepover or something."

"Yeah I'm free."

"Oh good, we'll meet later at the hospital at 5pm that's when Sakura gets out from work."

"Okay cool. Well sorry to make this short but I have to get back to training."

"Okay no problem, me and Ino will be going now anyways."

"Okay bye!"

"See ya' later Tenten!"

3

3

3

"So what's up with the whole Hinata can't come?" Temari asked.

Neither one of them spoke. The sizzling of the grilled beef can be heard between the four girls. Sakura glanced at the two leaf kunoichi.

"She's dead," Ino said bluntly.

"What?" eyes widening at the news, "How? Why?"

"Well we were all on duty to watch the forest incase Orochimaru appears again and she got struck by a poisonous kunai. It's my fault I didn't save her in time. I couldn't get the poison out in time for her to keep on living."

"Ino, it's not your fault. If anything you helped a lot. You at least got most of the poison out of her." Tenten said.

"Yeah, and don't forget Hinata would have fought for us anyways. She wouldn't have just stayed in the sidelines to watch everyone else fight for her. She's a true warrior don't forget that." Sakura rubbed Ino's back.

"Thanks girls."

"Hey what are friends for?" Temari said still trying to get through with the new found knowledge of her Hyuuga friend.

"So how's Kiba taking it?" Temari asked.

"He's so-so, just trying to get by without her. Knowing him he's probably at her mansion right now having tea with her father and staying in her room every now and then," Sakura said placing a beef in her mouth.

"Seems like Kiba's become more tamed," Tenten giggled.

"Yeah…." Silence sat amongst the girls while they ate.

After an hour Ino and Sakura went to the bathroom while Temari and Tenten went to the park ahead of the best friends.

Ino took a deep breath, "Sakura-chan, there's something I've been meaning to speak to you about."

"What's up?" she asked worriedly.

"I just want you to know that, I don't have any feelings anymore for Sasuke. He's not the reason for why I ended the marriage between me and Shikamaru.."

"I know."

"But there's something else I feel you need to know."

"Sure what is it?"

"He came back…" Sakura stared at her friend shocked, "Sasuke came back?"

"Yeah."

"When?!"

"Not too long ago. But Sakura, I want you to be careful okay? Promise me that you'll keep yourself safe alright?"

Sakura stared at her, "I know especially since he's affiliated with Orochimaru. But don't worry; I won't put myself in danger. But do you know where he is? How do you know this?"

"Sakura," Ino pulled out a card that Sasuke had given her and gave it to her. Her pink haired friend gasped, "Is he serious?"

"He is…" Ino took the card back.

"That's why you called off the wedding isn't it? So you can train and try to stop Sasuke right? So you can try to save the village without holding back. Ino, don't forget, you're not the only one here that can stop him. So please, rethink your decision… Just for once Ino do what your heart tells you not what you think is right."

Ino chuckled, "That's what Temari said to me. Listen to my heart not my mind."

"Then you should take that advice and put it to good use."

"Thank you Sakura," Ino hugged Sakura – "Ino, don't worry about the rest of us just go back to Shikamaru and take him back. Let him know what you really feel don't let him get away from you."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry I'll tell Temari and Tenten what's going on."

"Thank you. I'm so glad that you're my best friend."

"Don't worry about it."

Ino smiled, quickly got her stuff, and ran towards Shikamaru's home.

"Please be okay Shika," she whispered to herself passing by the broken homes and homeless people.

3

3

3

3

_**Hey I'm glad to be back and I hope that this chapter kind of recap everything that sorta happened. I didn't want to update a new chapter after so long of not updating and having you all clueless as to what's going on. **_


	25. Ch 25 Something Sweet

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 25 – Something Sweet**

**PLEASE GO VIEW MY YOUTUBE VIDEO CALLED SHIKA X INO FALL FOR YOU.**

**VIDEO POSTED BY TENSHI30**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

**I've decided to post up a song that I listen to for the rest of all the chapters to come. **

**(EX. TITLE OF SONG – ARTIST)**

**Today's song - ****Never Gonna Let You Go – Faith Evans**

_3_

_3_

_3_

Five times the door knocked.

No response.

Four times the sound of feet shuffling out the door can be heard.

Three times his name was called.

Two times a meal was placed on the front of his door.

One time the door was forced open.

A cold and lonely breeze lifts her hair, blowing it in front of her. Crystallized cerulean orbs gazed ever so sorrowfully at the made-up futon on the tatami floor. A slight pain shot through out her chest clenching the sides of the silver tray filled with rice and meat gone cold.

Her blond hair swayed in the gentle breeze she felt coming from behind her. She slowly turns around to face a man of heart ache. Unsure of what so say she closed her eyes and inched in towards his face.

The sweet taste of his lips was enough to drive her mad. Arms encircled the petite girl keeping her safe and warm through the peak of their kiss. Her tender arms held him towards her refusing to let him go.

"I'm sorry Shika," she whispers meaningfully.

"Please don't leave me again," he croaks his voice a little bit raspy for the lack of speaking in the last few days.

"I won't," Ino tightened her grip around his back.

3

3

3

A friendly grin played about on the face of Konoha's cherry blossom. It was good to see that her friends were okay now considering the mess that was going on. Her gaze follows her sunny and bright best friend towards the fitting room.

"How does this look?" Ino asked staring intently at Sakura patiently waiting for a reply.

"Hmm," Sakura walked around Ino making a few insights, "The robe should be a brighter white so that it would show purity. And, the bottom is too short. I liked the last one you tried on."

Ino frowned, "Really?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right…I did like that other one too."

"Well why don't you go and get changed while I tell the designer that you wanted the last one you tried okay?"

"K' Thanks," Ino walked into the fitting room.

Sakura headed to the counter when suddenly Ino popped her head out from the curtain, "Oh and Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for always being there for me," She said her eyes staring affectionately to her best friend.

A smile widen from Sakura's pale face, "Thank you for being my friend."

As soon as they left from the wedding dress designer's shop Sakura caught sight of Naruto and Shikamaru talking. Sakura quickly ran to them and told him she would go on a date with him. Naruto yahooed into the air and swept her off her feet, swinging her around in a circle. Ino giggled and shyly placed her hand in Shikamaru's.

Sakura winked at the couple letting them know that she and Naruto would not be bothering them. A blush emanated on the features of both shinobi as they watched Naruto drag Sakura to Ichiraku.

Ino and Shikamaru shyly strolled around Konoha hand in hand in pure blissful silence. She didn't need anything else. No matter how broken down her life or her home was, all she needed was Shikamaru and she would be alright.

After a few hours of peaceful bonding Shikamaru stood before his future wife in happiness. It was getting pretty dark out and yet it didn't matter to him at all. Watching Ino search for her keys he softly placed his rough hand on the side of her right cheek staring deeply into her eyes before giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

Ino felt her heart feeling the urge to burst with joy.

Then suddenly the door opened and the couple pulled back flushing a deep shade of red as Inoichi looked at them smirking before heading out to a new mission.

"Don't worry I won't tease," Ino punched her father hard, "OW! I meant I won't _**tell**_ anyone!"

Inoichi smiled at his daughter and nodded in approval to Shikamaru before taking off.

"Umm…I guess I'll go in now. I'll see you tomorrow," her voice fading.

"Good night Ino."

"Night," Shikamaru smiled then started to go home.

Ino bit her thumb, "Take care … my future husband!" she yelled blushing furiously but meaning every word she said.

Shikamaru's heart warmed up, "I will...my future wife!" he replied blushing an even deeper shade of red than Ino.

She watched him leave from her window. She really couldn't wait till she became his wife officially.


	26. Ch 26 Revenge For A Cherry Blossom

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 26 – Revenge for a Cherry Blossom**

**PLEASE GO VIEW MY YOUTUBE VIDEO CALLED SHIKA X INO FALL FOR YOU.**

**VIDEO POSTED BY TENSHI30**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

**(EX. TITLE OF SONG – ARTIST)**

**Today's song - ****Every Heart – BoA Kwon**

**&**

**Exist For You – Namie Amuro**

_3_

_3_

_3_

The sound of bed sheets rustling can be heard in the dark night. Outside the small balcony of the Yamanaka house stood a figure slim and limp. Quickly Ino slid the glass sliding door open to reveal none other than her best friend tiresome and bloody.

"Sakura," she gasps her hand covering her mouth. In swift motion Ino cautiously brought the wounded kunoichi in her bed room switching the light on. Sakura's pale bruised hand snatched Ino's shaking her head no. Ino frowned but understood that her best friend didn't want to wake up anyone else.

"Wait here I'll get my medical kit," informing Sakura.

As soon as Ino returned carrying a white box with a red cross she quickly proceeded to heal Sakura's bloody injuries.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Ino…he's back," was all she said. Ino instantly put a halt in healing Sakura, "He…was it Sasuke that did this to you?" Sakura slowly looked away, "Sakura look at me. Did Sasuke put his hands on you?" Once again the other female kunoichi wouldn't answer.

Immediately Ino understood.

"I'm done healing you. Stay here tonight. Do not and I repeat do not leave until tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"…O- okay," Sakura said slowly.

"Here," Ino went into her closet pulling out a t-shirt and shorts, "Go take a bath and give me your clothes. You know where my bathroom is."

Sakura took Ino's fresh clothes in her hands and dragged herself into Ino's bathroom. Ino watched her friend with anger. As soon as the door shut and locked she strutted to the laundry room and put Sakura's clothes in the washer. She then went to kitchen anger building up within herself, "That bastard's going to pay."

After a few minutes, Sakura came out of the bathroom into the kitchen where Ino had set up a warm meal and some medicine on the table.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Clean," Sakura said wincing a little at the word as she sat.

Suddenly after watching Sakura eat it clicked in her head, "What do you mean clean?"

"Clean, you know got all the blood off," she said not really wanting to answer her.

With a simple look in her eyes Ino could see fear, pain, and _**shame**_ in Sakura's eyes, "What did he do to you?"

"We just got into a fight –

"We? Who else was with you?"

"Naruto."

"Where is he?" She asked patiently.

"I don't know…." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know! He was with me and … then he just disappeared…" her voice faded.

They sat together in silence.

Ino now sitting on the kitchen counter bit her lip. She watched her friend trying hard not to look so weak. She released a breath, "Come here," she said hopping off the marble counter welcoming Sakura into her arms, "Shh it's okay. I'm here for you. Don't worry about Naruto whatever happened isn't your fault. Naruto is probably off somewhere trying to find Sasuke. He will be fine. He _is_ the future hokage," she said stroking Sakura's pink hair.

Then her eyes shut, a frown displayed on her soft features.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I have to make sure," she said seriously as Sakura stared at her confused. Ino took a deep breath and plunged her fingers in Sakura's pants in between her legs. Sakura gasped her face flushing as Ino tightened her free arm around Sakura restraining her. As soon as Ino pulled her hand out of Sakura's underwear Sakura blushed in shame knowing exactly what Ino was thinking and was about to say.

"Ino, please don't –

"I can't believe that asshole would go this far," she said anger now burning uncontrollably.

Sakura grabbed her wrist, "Please Ino don't go to him. I was…he…"

"No Sakura, not this time. He hurt you before but this," she said staring at her fingers, "this is going too far."

Ino pulled her arm back going back to her room and changing into her ANBU uniform. As soon as she came out of her room Sakura grabbed her arm, "Ino please –

"No Sakura…I'm not going to let him get away with it."

"But –

"Sakura! Look at you! You can never be the same anymore after this. He fucking raped you and you're just going to say it's okay? Forget his fucking clan. If he's the only one left then who cares! He can go ahead and fuck some other girl and form his clan but you, you still have a whole life ahead of you. You have so much more to experience both you and Naruto together. You can't be going around knowing what he did to you. I could be wrong. Maybe you aren't carrying his baby but I know what happened; especially when I checked you earlier. You better hope you're not pregnant," Ino said trying not to sound harsh at her last sentence.

"Ino,"

Ino put her dog mask on turning to her helpless friend. With one touch Ino tapped Sakura's neck and instantly Sakura was unconscious. The blond warrior carried the cherry blossom to her bed and brought the blanket over her up to her chin.

"I swear Sasuke you will pay for hurting her."

3

3

3

Through the trees in the dark night Ino flew from tree to tree and roof top to roof top. At this time she wished she had the Byakugan to see all around her. If not, the superhuman senses of smell like Kiba. Her heart beat with hate and disgust. How could he do such a thing to her? She thought Sasuke loved Sakura yet he dirtied her. She hoped to god that he was afraid because she will definitely kick his ass for his sin.

"Come out come out wherever you are you little shit," she sang with pure distaste.

With fast reflex she stood on the highest light post in Konoha. Her long scarf wrapped around her neck and hair flew about with the wind as the leaves of Konoha blew around her in a frenzy. Relying on all her senses she felt a slight pulse in chakra change to her right. Then she dived down like a bullet from the pole as if she was falling from the sky.

Not too far Neji did a 360 around him till his eyes set right on Ino. Neji walked back to where Shikamaru and Lee were at their post.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hmm? What is it? Do you see something?"

"Ino," was all he said. With that Shikamaru darted towards the direction where Neji had pointed.

"Should we follow him?" the young green beast asked jumping out of his hand stand.

"Yes," Neji took off within a heart beat.

"Hey wait!" Lee followed close by.


	27. Ch 27 The Heart of a Warrior

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 27 – The Heart of a Warrior**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

**Today's song - **

**Ice Box – Omarion**

_3_

_3_

_3_

Everything was going so fast that no one knew exactly what happened. Surrounding the group of shinobi the whole area was destroyed and turned into mountains and mountains of rubble. Several eyes looked up unable to grasp the situation at hand. Every eye watched in disbelief.

Before them all stood the lethal and beautiful Ino witnessing her standing on the enemy, her right leg stomping on Sasuke's back continuously adding more chakra power to it with every stomp. At the same time she held his paralyzed right arm pulling it harder and harder as if trying to rip it from his muscular body.

Naruto lay on his stomach, exhausted from his previous show down with Sasuke. The image of his close teammate Sakura, now his girlfriend being raped before his eyes while he was caged and held down by Sasuke's immense dark chakra marred his thoughts. He cursed to himself for being weak and getting caught off guard. It was all up to Ino he thought. At least he was able to injure and tire Sasuke down enough for Ino to beat him to a pulp. Naruto clutched onto Lee who was now assisting him in standing up.

"Don't worry Naruto this will all be over," Lee said still not believe at how strong Ino was.

Lee's eyes then shifted to Shikamaru wondering how he was holding up with seeing Ino. Quickly Neji went to other side of Naruto and helped him on his feet. Together the three backed away merely dodging a massive boulder from killing them. The boulder suddenly burned up and exploded into powder with the strong force of Ino's fist.

"The great Sasuke resorting to throwing boulders now? What a shame," she said suddenly appearing nose to nose with Sasuke when she released a ball of fire burning the Uchiha.

She was toying with him every one knew. Shikamaru's heart sped rapidly, "When…did she ever get so strong?"

The group of men stared at Shikamaru. None of them had ever thought of Ino as strong. They all believed that she was only a foolish kunoichi that only cared about clothes, flowers, and love. Then out of the blue a smirk formed upon the lips of the Shadow Jutsu user, "That's my girl."

3

3

3

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried out. The fifth Hokage swept through room filled with shinobi of all ranks.

"Everyone stand in position!" she yelled, "All ANBU take your position at the designated area and do not let him escape! All Chuunin secure the gates of the village and guard each Shinto shrine! All Jounin retrieve your Genin rookie teams and inform them to help evacuate every civilian to the monument of faces. When you have informed your team head directly to the area where all ANBU are and eliminate all of Orochimaru's minions! Understood?!"

Every shinobi bowed and vanished. Tsunade bit her bottom lip but suddenly disappeared to retrieve her top medical student.

3

3

3

Her eyes flew open realizing that she wasn't dreaming. Sakura glanced around the room seeing Ino's parents and Tsunade standing around her. She saw the frown and knowing look of her Sensei. Sakura looked away with shame and embarrassment. As Ino's parents stood there confused as to why they found Sakura in their daughter's bed.

"Sensei," Sakura stared at her waiting for her sensei's roaring voice and fierce anger erupt.

Nothing came.

"Quickly get dressed and come with me," was all her sensei said. Tsunade turned around to Ino's parents and let them know exactly what was going on. Not long after Sakura pulled her last glove on when the roof exploded and about ten disgusting looking creatures came crawling towards her.

A random piece of a ceiling flew passed her and knocked over the creatures. Sakura turned her head to see her sensei looking grim.

"Sakura let's go!"

"Okay," she said. Together they ran looking for any injured person.

"Is it Sasuke's?" Tsunade asked while they headed to where Ino was.

Sakura stared at her in shame, "Yes."

"Don't die Sakura, that child needs to grow up and be a great shinobi like his mother," she said before separating from her pupil. Sakura finally caught sight of the main battle. Her breath hitched at the sight of Naruto so torn and broken.

"Naruto!" she screamed at the top of her lungs killing every one of Orochimaru's minions that tried to get her. She plowed through them all only wanting to be by Naruto's side. As soon as she landed beside him she began healing him. She saw burn marks, knowing him he tried to fight Sasuke and keep the Kyuubi from taking over. Tears leaked from her weary eyes. Snapping out of her reverie she watched Naruto caress her cheek smiling that goofy grin, "I'm glad you're alright."

"It's all because of Ino."

"I know. I never knew how strong she was."

"Me too."

"Sakura-chan, don't die okay? We need to take care of that baby so he can be the greatest shinobi the world will ever see."

The tears came out heavily like a pouring rain that never stopped, "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. Even if it's his, I will still treat it as if it was mine. And Sakura-chan," he said.

"Yes?"

"I love you no matter what. So much that not even that bastard raping you would ever make me stop loving you."

Sakura threw herself to Naruto embracing him tightly with relief. He rubbed her back happy that he could finally express his feelings properly to her.

"I love you too Naruto. I'm sorry I didn't realize it until now."

3

3

3

Orochimaru laughed watching Konoha fall to the ground. This was the day where everything he had planned will come true. He laughed some more as his gaze landed directly at Tsunade.

Tsunade reached for Kurenai's wrist when her throat tightened with Orochimaru's hand. He squeezed her neck so hard and lifted her off the ground. With a few hand seals a giant slug appeared ripping Orochimaru off of Tsunade.

Several heads looked up seeing Tsunade's slug. Then not long after everyone caught sight of Orochimaru's snake. This battle was beginning to grow more violent. Not too far Kakashi stood beside the other Jounin and ANBU that were getting closer to where Sasuke was. In an instant they saw a body fly right by them.

Breathing heavily Ino stood up slowly feeling blood drip down her forehead. Concentrating on her surroundings she began to try to manipulate the natural chakra that leaked out from the trees and ground around her. An orb expanded from her hand that looked similar to the Rasengan except it was violet color that soon shrunk into a ball the size of penny.

Running towards Sasuke passed all the new arriving shinobi, she thrust the orb into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stumbled back but nothing happened. Shikamaru and the rest of the other guys stared for fear in their eyes that nothing had happened. Everyone watched Sasuke smirk evilly and slowly walked towards Ino. As soon has he stood in front of her his hand went for her throat.

Shikamaru took a step but Neji stopped him. Neji pointed to Ino's gaze. Her face showed no fear.

Sasuke frowned as he stared at her dangerous eyes. Before he could tighten his grip on her throat a huge crater expanded from below the Uchiha's feet. He backed away as the tiny orb exploded from inside his body. Everyone felt the change in chakra that drained from him flow into Ino.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he choked backing away from her.

"Simple, I took all the chakra that surrounds us from the leaves that have fallen from the trees to the crushed soil beneath our feet and molded it into a ball. I also took my chakra and turned it into a small whirl wind to absorb your chakra so that it would become part of my chakra."

Ino stood straight as the cuts and bruises from her skin vanished, "In other words your chakra was drained from your body to heal me," she said smirking at him.

Sasuke laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You think with that little trick you can defeat me?"

Ino frowned.

"You're as weak as ever Ino. Then again," he stood beside her, "You are stronger than that pink haired bitch."

Ino decked Sasuke sending him crashing into a tree, "You asshole! First you leave her, then you rape her, and now you're calling her a bitch?! You piece of shit! I will kill you."

Sasuke laughed, "And tell me how will you kill me Ino-chan."

"Don't fucking call me that. You have know right to call me that."

"Don't I? Technically I can since you and I never broke up."

"You're right Sasuke," she said walking towards him, "We never broke up, I just moved on and found someone better than a worthless piece of shit like you."

With that Sasuke pinned her to the ground beating her to a pulp. A painful scream escaped from her pink lips. Shikamaru jumped to attack Sasuke when hr slammed into an invisible wall and flew back crashing into Naruto.

"A barrier," he grunted.

"Uh uh uh," Sasuke said, "Don't you know how to stay away from other people's businesses?"

Shikamaru swore. He needed to somehow get to Ino, but how? He continued to watch Sasuke painfully torture Ino. Then suddenly it clicked to him as fast a light switch would light up a light bulb. His eyes met with Ino's.

Ino slowly inched closer to Shikamaru unbeknownst to Sasuke. When the moment came Sasuke froze on the spot. He tried to move his arms but to no avail it wouldn't work. Ino quickly jumped over Sasuke and latched herself onto Shikamaru. It was as if an invisible door opened up letting her exit the barrier.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled. Quickly Naruto jumped into action and resumed his battle with Sasuke.

3

3

3

Through the heat of the battle all of Konoha was in ruins. Civilian's sat inside the monument of Hokages listening to the earth shattering war.

Orochimaru fell from the top of his snake as eyes widen at the blood that dripped from Sasuke's sword. Tsunade heaved trying to keep her body up straight as she stood on her slug.

"…He killed Orochimaru…" Shizune croaked moving away from Kabuto's dead body.

Sasuke sliced the snake and jumped from it landing in front of Naruto, "Where were we?"

Naruto clenched his fist, "You bastard! You killed your own partner!"

"I merely did you all a favor. He was just in the way of me killing you."

"Sasuke-teme!!"

The two shinobi clashed against each other. Not paying attention to anyone else Naruto and Sasuke were about to go Rasengan against Chidori when a voice screamed,

"Sakura watch out!!"


	28. Ch 28 Death or Wedding Bells?

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 28 – Death or Wedding Bells?**

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

**Today's song - **

**Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto ost) – Toshiro Masuda**

**&**

**Agent J – Jolin Tsai**

_3_

_3_

_3_

"_Ino! Hurry up you're going to be late if you don't stop day dreaming. Today is the day there's no time to be dazing about," Kaoru exclaimed shaking her daughter ferociously._

"_I know mom!" _

_Ino quickly headed straight to Sakura's house seeing all the girls already in their dress kimonos and fixing each other's make up and hair._

"_Oi! Ino you're late!" Sakura yelled dragging Ino into her room. She swiftly tossed the white wedding robe at her and shoved her roughly into her bathroom._

_As soon as Ino came out wrapped in her beautiful white silk kimono Tenten and Temari launched themselves at her applying her make-up and tying up her hair. Ino watched them do their magic as she calmly thought to herself how everyone was in a hustle and bustle. Then she smiled thinking about how lucky she was for having friends like them to help her out. If it wasn't for them who knew how she would look and act at wedding._

_As soon as they finished with all the trouble with the wedding outfits, they all went outside Sakura's house where everyone else was already in line like a parade getting ready to march. Together they walked Ino into her wedding carriage. Four men waited for her to enter in the box looking transportation. _

_Strange how several thought of her as the modern white gown in a church wedding. But they were wrong and she knew that. She always wanted a traditional wedding. The thought of it sent butterflies especially now that her dream was coming true. She looked around her seeing his family at the front of the line and her family behind. Everyone else was behind her family. _

"_We'll see you at the shrine the three of us are going back into our spots take care Ino-chan. Don't faint!" Sakura said giving Ino a light squeeze on her hand._

"_Okay, see you there," Ino watched her three friends talk excitedly about the upcoming wedding. She smiled as a bright ray of light emanated from the sky. _

_Soon they were all at the shrine._

_Almost an hour later the sound of an old man shuffling quickly side to side as he sprinkled holy water to purify the apprehensive couple can be heard resonating through out the gigantic room. His special traditional wedding garments which consisted with a white hakama and a red gi pants rustled as he moved on to sprinkling more holy water on everyone in the room._

_At the corner of his eye, the infamous pineapple-head-strategist turned his head to face the young blonde woman beside him. A faint blush painted her porcelain cheeks at the sight of him. Nara Shikamaru had smiled a shy and gentle smile then turned to the priest's attention._

_Before them, a mass of people smiled in happiness for the couple. The couple had shifted positions to face each other as they remain kneeling on the floor. Two hearts beating apprehensively during this magical moment in their lives. Traditionally the couple took a sip of the sweet and warm sake given to them before bowing low to the floor._

_The old priest had moved on to another long ritual while Shikamaru resumed in gazing at the beautiful woman whom he will now be able to call his wife. The one person he will proudly admit his love for her. Yamanaka Ino sat still blushing every second that passed feeling the watchful dark eyes of her soon to be husband. Dressed in an all white silk kimono, her smooth blonde hair was tied up in an intricate fashion that seemed so beautiful yet so plain._

_Ino smiled happily while the ceremony continued on. She finally averts her attention to the handsome young man in a traditional wedding robe recalling memories of the past. Never in her life had she thought this moment in which she had always dreamed about would ever come to life. Silently her smile widen as a tear of sheer joy slid from her watery blue eyes._

_Claps can be heard everywhere, people were hooting and women were 'awing' at the couple as Shikamaru slowly came in, closing the gap between his lips and hers. They were now married. Officially man and wife. A ray of sunshine lit the whole shrine as if the sun was speaking to them shining with pride and approval._

"_I love you," was all she said. It was enough to make his face warm and red like a red apple. _

"_I love you too."_

This was one moment she would have wanted to happen to her.

The bright light that the sun had shot at them faded into white and warped into black. A searing pain zipped through out her head as cold red liquid trickled down the side of her face. Ino gasped in pain trying to stand but feeling her body not able to move. Her head spun to the side as she looked at her pink haired best friend clutching her heart heaving. Those sea green eyes of Sakura stared at her best friend in fear.

Tears leaked out of her eyes, "Ino," her heart pounded disbelieving that her friend would sacrifice her life like that for her.

A huge boulder fell from the mountain of rubble as Shikamaru ran down from it not bothering to dust himself off. Deep gasps can be heard from afar as several other people started forcing their way out of all the dust and rocks that were piled everywhere. When his hand reached her body he pulled her into his lap clutching her tightly as water from his eyes rained on her.

Her heart tightened angry at herself for being the reason for his tears and pain.

"Shika-kun," she coughed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he cried some more.

"For making you sad and cry."

"You troublesome woman," he sniffed, "Don't be sorry, just marry me."

Ino laughed. She slowly brought her hand up to his face, "I'm already married to you," she said slipping a ring to his hand that she had kept in her pocket for a while.

"Ever since we were little, despite how blind I was. I've always been married to you," she said smiling, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Nara Shikamaru. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as two final tears fell from his eyes onto her face. He felt her hand slip from his face down to his chest. His heart beat quicker.

"Ino…"

Her eyes slowly shut continuing to stare at him lovingly as she drifted away from this world.

"Ino…" he clasped her hand from his chest, "Ino," other people began to come closer to the couple.

"Ino don't joke around right now," he brushed the strands of hair mixed with blood gently tucking it behind her ear.

"Ino not now please not now….Ino…" he continued to say as his eyes watered up. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

In a slow motion as if time was moving so slow for them all, the beautiful blond kunoichi's head dropped to the side revealing her deathly pale face to them all. They all stared at her, eyes widen.

"..Ss she's smiling," Lee said.

3

3

3

3

3

33

3

3

3333

3333333333

3333

333

3333

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

33

33

33

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

3

Several people ran into the hospital room 405. Together they all sweat dropped staring at a very angry Shikamaru.

"I can't believe you, there I was pouring out my feelings and heart to you and you sit here laughing your ass at me. Gahd you're a troublesome woman," he said glaring at the female sitting in her hospital bed with a smirk.

"I couldn't help it, it just felt like the moment plus you know I was super exhausted and in pain. I haven't exactly slept properly in the last few days and to top it all off battling it all out against Sasuke and then hurling my own body to save Sakura isn't exactly fun."

"Yeah yeah –

A bed table was thrown at him, "Don't 'yeah yeah' me Mr. Nara Shikamaru," she said huffing and puffing.

Upon hearing the door open the girl smiled widely, "Sakura!!! You're okay!" Immediately she jumped out of bed despite the after affects of the medication and hours of battling with Sasuke.

"I-Ino!" she squealed.

"I didn't think you would make it," Sakura said.

"Aww I can't believe you, you didn't have faith in me?"

"No, I did but you were so close to death and I mean come on that little stunt you pulled there, you made it look like you died.

"I know I know I'm sorry about that. It's just," Ino giggled, "I would have never heard Shikamaru ever confess his love to me like that if hadn't acted like that."

The two of them laughed as Shikamaru flushed a bright shade of red. Then suddenly Ino smiled and walked up to Temari, "Did you bring it?"

"Of course I did," Temari said giving Ino and Shikamaru a full bag. Everyone in the room looked at Ino confused. Ino grinned widely as she shoved everyone out the room.

After twenty minutes passed the door opened revealing the couple smiling brightly dressed in their wedding robes.

Everyone smiled.

"Well what are you all waiting for let's go to the shrine!" Ino announced randomly pulling Shikamaru's arm and dashed ahead using her ninja skills. Sakura rolled her eyes removing her medical jacket and tossing it on the front counter, "I'll be back in a few hours," Sakura said. The rest of the people sweat dropped but followed after the couple with joy and excitement.

3

3

3

The bells rang and the cherry blossom petals fell as Shikamaru locked lips with Ino wrapping his arms tighter around her body. He excitedly picked her up and swung her around still lip locked with her. Several people clapped happily for the couple.

The priest sweat dropped at the couple, "This is most certainly not like any wedding I've ever had seen," exhaustion swept around him recalling how impatient Ino was and all the trouble he was put through for her impatience.

"I apologize on behalf of my friend," Sakura laughed, "They've been through so much and now finally they could be together forever."

"Yes yes, dear child I can certainly see that," the priest wiped his forehead.


	29. Ch 29 Fall For You

**Fall for You**



**Chapter 29 – Fall For You **

_A/N – I don't own Naruto and it's characters T-T_

**Today's song - **

**Sakura's Theme (Naruto ost) – Toshiro Masuda**

**&**

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Nina (Filipino version)**

_3_

_3_

_3_

"Nara Shikato, drop the kunai and get your sister down from that tree!" an angry voice screamed loud enough for the whole village to hear.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop using your sister as a target for your kunai training?!" an older woman spoke lecturing the young Genin.

The boy known as Shikato cringed and tried to make a run for it. The older blonde woman shook her head sighing, "The boy never learns," she whispered to herself. In a blink of an eye she appeared in front of the boy and clasped her fingers around his ankle and flipped him upside down so he was now dangling in the air. She lifted him higher, her arm stretched upwards and their faces in front of each other about a foot away.

Shikato smiled sweat-dropping, "Hi mom –

"Not this time young man you promised you would stop using Hinami for your target practice and for that …….. _you_ receive no dinner tonight. I expect you in bed early and you may not play with Yosuke or uncle Naruto tomorrow."

"But mom! Yosuke and uncle Naruto were going to train with me!"

"Shikato what did I say? You can go one day without playing with Yosuke." she asked.

"But mom! Yosuke is my best friend just like Antie Sakura is your best friend."

"Yes I know that but Auntie Sakura and I don't always hang out with each other. You should at least stay home for once and let Yosuke be with his parents. Uncle Naruto and Auntie Sakura misses him."

Together they stared at each other as if engaging in a staring contest waiting for the other's downfall.

"Ino that's too much, he's only a boy," her husband said extending his arms and wrapping them around her from behind.

"But Shika, he needs to learn not to do that to his sister."

"It's okay mommy! Besides this will help me twain to be the best kunoichi like mommy!" Hinami said forcing herself in between Shikamaru and Ino.

Ino sighed closing her eyes placing Shikato back on the ground. As soon as she opened her eyes,her face met the faces of her family bombarding her with pleading puppy dog eyes – or in their case cute deer-like eyes.

"Please mommy?" Hinami asked.

"Um…"

"Mom?" Shikato stuck out his bottom lip.

"Mrs. Nara my beautiful wife –

"Don't push it," Ino intercepted adding a deck into his face.

The siblings watched Ino walk away back into the house to help Yoshino out with dinner while helping their father up.

3

3

3

3

"Grandpa, why does mom always beat up dad and never fights her back?" Shikato asked Shikaku while playing with his ramen.

Before Shikaku could answer Hinami slammed her fist on the table, "Because mommy is the bestest kunoichi in Konoha and daddy doesn't stand a chance against her right daddy?!"

"NO! Dad is way stronger than mom!"

"Na-uh!"

"Yah-huh!"

"Na-uh!" Hinami slammed her bowl and chopsticks.

"Yah-huh!" Shikato did the same.

"Na-uh!!" Hinami stomped on the table with one foot.

"Yah-huh!!" Shikato stomped his foot on the table as well.

"NA –

"Both of you go to bed and stop giving grandpa Shikaku a hard time!" Ino yelled playfully chasing her kids to their rooms. She shook her head watching them swiftly slide the door shut before sighing with content.

"Ino, can I speak to you?" Shikaku asked Ino while she took off her apron and hung it on a wall.

"Sure what's up?"

Shikaku nodded for her and she followed him outside the house into the courtyard in between her room and Shikaku and Yoshino's room. Standing outside, Yoshino handed her a cup of tea.

"Mother, what's going on?"

"Ino, you've grown up to be a beautiful woman. As a young girl I've always wanted a daughter and even though I never had a biological daughter, I thank the gods for giving you to me for my son to marry and spend the rest of his life with."

From afar Shikamaru walked through the hallway when he saw his parents and Ino outside in the garden. He stood behind the door to listen.

"When Shikamaru and you first met, immediately I knew you two were both meant for each other. I didn't have to say anything or do anything I just knew. But you know, both Shikaku and I are very proud of the both of you. So please continue to be with each other. Do not let other obstacles tear you apart because from the moment you two were born your stars crossed and you two live and breathe for each other. With out each other, neither of you will be strong enough to make it on your own. We just wanted to tell you how proud we were," Yoshino turned to face Ino when her eyes locked with Shikamaru who stood behind the teary eyed Ino.

The two women hugged each other as Shikaku and Shikamaru joined in.

A few minutes after Shikamaru's parents bid goodnight to the couple and stayed outside watching the moon and stars shine brightly in the sky.

"Are you cold?" Shikamaru asked feeling her shiver against his chest.

She shook her head, "Ne, Shika are you happy?"

"Yes I am why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know."

"I see… I don't see any reason not to be," he said hugging her tightly, "when I have everything that I wanted. A simple life –

"Our lives are hardly simple," she faced him.

"I know but anyways let me finish you troublesome woman," playfully glared at her, "I have everything that I wanted a simple yet complex life," he grinned, "a family," he rubbed her stomach, "and you…"

As soon as Ino whipped her head around to face him their lips touched. A smile formed upon her face, "You planned that didn't you," she punched him lightly.

"No, everything I said is true but the kiss I did quickly plan that," he grinned like a silly first grader.

"I'm happy too," Ino said relaxing back into his chest as they sat and continued to watch the starry night.

"Shika…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

A dead pause was floating amongst them. Ino silently took a breath in feeling her eyes giving out for being sleepy. Shikamaru carried her bridal style seeing as she had fallen asleep in his arms. Before he entered the house her head lifted up and traveled directly to his ear whispering a few words before falling back to sleep.

Her lips only a half a centimeter away from his warm ear, "Thank you … for letting me fall for you."

If time could stand still Shikamaru would have wished for this moment in time to stand still.

"No…thank you for letting me fall for you."

3

3

3

_**OWARI!!!**_

_**FINISHED!!!**_

_**TAPOS NA!!!!**_

_Lol Thank You all for reading Fall For You and for sticking with me through and through!_

_I had a fabulous time writing this fanfiction for you all. Sadly the journey ends here. _

_But have no fear because I will be releasing a one shot of Shika x Ino after this story._

_Also for those who like, love, or appreciate BLEACH,_

_I am coming out with a new story about the love lives of Hitsugaya x Karin, and Ichigo x Rukia._

_I will be working on two fanfics at one however my other one is currently undecided but I'm hoping it will be another Naruto or a different anime._

_One last word!_

_I love you all lol thank you again for coming along in this journey of Fall for You with me._

"_My imaginations from me to you."_

_- Ashlee_


End file.
